


The Demonstration - A Black Butler Fan Fiction

by Erin_Rogoff



Category: Sebastian Michaelis x Reader - Fandom, Sebastian x Reader - Fandom
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Fights, Gothic, Love, Romance, True Love, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Rogoff/pseuds/Erin_Rogoff
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis goes from your tutor to your boyfriend, fiance to even more than that. You've loved him since you first met and you have a destiny of your own to fulfill . . .





	1. The Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is your tutor and you want more from him than learning about French and mathematics. You want to learn about anatomy - his anatomy.

"Miss, you must continue with your studies." Sebastian Michaelis pleaded to me as I was lying on my back on my bed with my head hanging over the side, my hair hanging down to the floor.  
I groaned. "Sebastian, I'm bored..." I let my arms fall beside my head. Sebastian put a hand to his forehead and sighed aloud. I knew I was being stubborn and acting very uncooperative. "Sebastian, teach me something I actually want to learn." Sebastian looked down at the history book in his lap as he sat in my brown leather desk chair.  
"Miss-"  
"Sebastian, I've told you before. Times have changed since the Victorian Era! Just call me by my first name." I groaned again. Sebastian had been in many contracts before, working for Ciel Phantomhive being the hardest contract ever and all the harder to get out of. Since making a contract with me, Sebastian had to deal with raging teenage hormones and cravings and wants and desires and tears. Still, I fascinated Sebastian and Sebastian found working for me an oddly rewarding career.  
"Very well. You are being difficult for me to teach you. Please, sit up and pay attention." Sebastian paused, looking me over. "May I ask how the devil you ever survived in school? How did your professors ever teach you? You are very hard to teach, let alone please."  
I rolled my eyes. "If you want me to learn, teach me something that's interesting!" I ordered. "I'm bored with history and algebra and French. I want to learn something different!" I was silent for a moment and then an idea popped into my mind. Sebastian couldn't help but admire my youthful beauty as I flipped over on my bed, my hair flying. "Sebastian, if memory serves, you still need to teach me science, mainly physics and anatomy. Are you avoiding physics because not much was known about physics and stuff in the late 1800s?" Sebastian looked down to the history textbook and closed it. He realized I needed something new and would remain stubborn if I didn't get my way. I was a girl with wealthy relatives and was spoiled quite a bit but wasn't like other spoiled teenagers. I was far more complex, needless to say not every teenage girl promised their soul to a demon.  
"I need time to learn physics before I teach you so I may continue to be your tutor." Sebastian gave an answer that made me roll my eyes.  
"Do you need time to learn about anatomy?" I pushed myself up and sat on my heels, my head cocked to the side. "You're an immortal demon. You've had millennia to study human anatomy." I smiled, a gleam in my eyes that Sebastian had seldom seen before. He had to admit... he liked me, his new mistress. I was seductive to him in the physical way, not the consuming-your-soul way. In this state, I could be considered sadistic and manipulative though I am such a brilliant actor I can make anyone believe anything at all. Sebastian knew I would make a splendid demon indeed!  
"I- erm..." Sebastian had not the faintest idea how to respond to me.  
"Come on, Sebastian. I may not have the ability to read minds but I know you're not a virgin. Come on. You're supposed to stay by my side and do my bidding. I order you to teach me anatomy." Sebastian blushed red for my white button-down shirt had opened, the first button came apart. My lacy black bra was showing and Sebastian thought I either had no idea and only assumed that Sebastian was embarrassed to teach me anatomy or I was seducing him into teaching me anatomy. Sebastian had no real clue to which it was. "Sebastian, would you prefer to show me anatomy through a text book or through reckless experimentation with each other?" My eyes reflected the light from the ceiling fan light above the two. I sat back on the bed and played with the hem of my short skirt, humming to myself. "Also, for the anatomy lesson, I stole my mom's credit card and bought some condoms for you and birth control pills for me." Sebastian was silent for a moment.  
"The first anatomy lesson about demons is that demon males only get females of their own kind or human females pregnant when they wish for offspring themselves. If we were to... have... relations... I would not want to have your attention and love stolen away by a baby. At least, not yet. I prefer to have you to myself first." Sebastian smiled and put the history textbook on the desk next to the laptop. "I see your laptop is on Quotev. Are you planning to write stories about us after we're done with this... lesson?"  
I shrugged and smiled and gave Sebastian a look that implied either yes or no. If I was seducing him correctly and we did have sex, I'd want my loyal readers to know what sex with a demon was like, how great it was.  
"You are more appetizing than Ciel Phantomhive's soul and your soul is not the thing I want."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Then what is the thing you want?"  
"Your body, your love, your heart," Sebastian listed. "I know this is abrupt but you've been this way more than I have. I want you to be my demoness mate for the rest of eternity."  
"How does it start? How can you change me?"  
Sebastian grinned. "Well, in this case, don't you want every human thing first? I can give it to you and then change you."  
I knew what that meant. "Do it, or rather..." I smiled seductively. "Do me."  
In a flash, Sebastian had pinned me to the bed and was smiling down at me, looking into my eyes, my wrists pinned above my head. "Lesson one: sex is a sensation caused by a temptation. A man sticks his location into a woman's destination to increase the population of the next generation. Do you understand my explanation or do you need a demonstration?" I grinned and wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck as he lowered his hips onto my slender hips. I giggled and Sebastian smirked.  
"Demonstrations are something I love."  
Sebastian looked me over with another raised-eyebrow look, wondering whether or not he was my first. He actually was. I read erotic literature in my free time, so I knew the ins and outs and kinks of the whole genre of sex and BDSM. Anyway, Sebastian winked at me before proceeding. "Yes, my lady." Sebastian said as he lowered his lips and pelvis to my own.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian brings alcohol to your parents' house and gets you drunk before you two have sex again.

It's been a week since Sebastian and I last had sex. He doesn't want to turn me into a demon yet because he wants me to 'experience life as a human' first. Anyway, my parents have gone on a trip for the week to Hawaii to celebrate their twentieth anniversary. They've left me home because I'm what they call 'responsible.' Sebastian will be here in an hour so I have fifty nine minutes to get ready for his arrival. I'm excited to see what he'll tutor me in today!  
I wrote in my journal quickly and closed the book, going to my walk-in closet to decide what to wear. Blouses and skirts were hung neatly and I paired outfits together and looked at myself in my full-length mirror. I debated on wearing three outfits: the first, a blue and gray and white gingham top with a black pencil skirt; the second, a yellow sundress with a white collar and black buttons going down the front; and the third, a black button-down top with a white pleated skirt and a shiny red belt. All the outfits looked stunning so I quickly chose one when I looked at the time. Sebastian would be here soon.  
Now that I think about it, how responsible can I be? Not very because I lost my virginity to my tutor, a demon from hell whom my parents would throw holy water at if they knew his secret. Anyway, I decided to wear a black lace bra with matching panties under my chosen outfit. I put my hair up in a ponytail and wore diamond-studded earrings. I put on knee-high socks and wore shiny black Mary Janes. I looked myself over in my full-length mirror and smiled. I looked damn fine. I then went to my vanity and put on red lipstick that made me look older and prettier.  
The time came and went and soon I heard the doorbell of my house ring. I went to the front door and opened it, seeing Sebastian Michaelis stand before me. I welcomed him inside and closed the door behind him. I immediately turned to him and we kissed. I stood on my toes to kiss him for he was so much taller than I. I couldn't stop smiling as he kissed the nape of my neck.  
"I thought you'd never get here!" I said. "I was so impatient for your new lesson." I paused. "By the way, what is it?"  
Sebastian smiled and took my hand and walked me into the kitchen. The kitchen of my house was quite large with an island and steel appliances all around. Sebastian put his briefcase on the island and opened it, taking out two wine glasses. "I have a number of gifts for you." Sebastian shot me a grin, his eyes hot red. I knew he was imagining me without any clothes on and that made me hot all over.  
"What're the gifts?" I asked Sebastian. Sebastian knew I was spoiled and he would spoil me as much as my parents, more since we had sex.  
"I know you're slightly underage but if I am to turn you into a demon soon enough, I might as well give you an experience only we will know about... other than sex." Sebastian peaked my interest. What was the present? I already had a car, a pet cat named Lulu, and the latest high-tech phone any teenager could dream of. Sebastian took my hand and led me downstairs to the wine cellar. That was how my parents made their money, by selling alcohol to bars nationwide and some bottles of liquor in Europe, mainly France and England. In the past I had a number of glasses of various alcohols but never as much as I wanted. My parents didn't spoil me in that way. I knew then what Sebastian was going to do.  
"Last night I researched something new to teach you." Sebastian grabbed a number of bottles of alcohol and balanced them perfectly in his hands and arms. He was showing off and I know no one in their right mind would ask him to stop. Sebastian grabbed a bottle of Sutter home white Zinfandel, spiced rum, grenadine syrup, champagne, creme de mure, gin, curacao, Chambord, blackberry brandy, cherry brandy, amaretto, and citrus-flavored vodka.  
We then went upstairs and I got a number of wine glasses and brought them to the kitchen island. Sebastian put down the bottles of liquor and spun them around and juggled them in the air. He knew how I loved it when he showed off to me.  
"Our first drink is known as a pink fizzy." Sebastian explained. He took the bottle of Sutter home white zinfandel and tossed it in the air, pouring it into the first wine glass. He then went to the fridge and got out two cans of frozen pink lemonade and two cans of lemon-lime soda. he juggled them and balanced them on the tips of his fingers and head and then stuck wedges of lemon and lime on the rim of the glass for garnish and sprinkled a pinch of powdered sugar into the glass. "Drink up, my petite student." I smiled and took the glass in my hand and drank it.  
"Oh. My. God. That's awesome!" The drink was fruity and absolutely amazing! Wild teenagers these days drink beer and have hard drinks with little class. They get drunk and hook up with anyone they see move. The difference here is I have class and I have only one partner, and that is Sebastian, my one and only demon lover.  
"I am pleased you like it." Sebastian smiled.  
"When did you learn how to be a mixologist?" I asked.  
"Last night." he said bluntly. I laughed, reminded of the movie The Avengers, when Agent Maria Hill asked Tony Stark, 'When did you learn to be an expert in thermo-nuclear astrophysics?' and he answered, 'Last night.' I smiled and kissed Sebastian. I may have had a major crush on Loki but he couldn't compare to Sebastian's hotness. And I never saw Loki naked either like I did with my Sebastian.  
"Your next drink is a tribute to Twilight." Sebastian smiled. "It's called the Vampire's Dream." I quirked an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side. Sebastian began taking another bottle of alcohol and tossing it in the air. "You start with spiced rum and then add cranberry or pomegranate juice, mix them together with pineapple juice, and then add a splash of grenadine syrup." Sebastian shook the drink and poured the liquid into the second wine glass and handed it to me. I drank it and savored the sweet taste. With the wet alcohol on my lips, I kissed Sebastian again twice - both times I kissed Sebastian were long and hard - and I smiled through our kisses. "I may not always enjoy human foods, but I make an exception for certain alcohols, unlike most demons who hate all human foods." Sebastian was special in more ways than one. He was special to me and quite unique.  
"What's in my next drink?" I hadn't had any food prior to the alcohol consumption and I had a history of not holding my liquor so well and that was a reason why my parents didn't let me drink a lot. I began to slur my words at 'my.' I said 'may' instead, making Sebastian chuckle and lean into me to kiss me once more.  
"Demons have a high tolerance for alcohol so when you are one of us, you will be able to drink more and keep a cool head." I smiled and slipped trying to sit at the breakfast bar at the counter. As I fell, Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled me to kiss him again. "Back to your drink, it is called strawberry champagne punch."  
"Ooh, yum!" I laughed. Sebastian began tossing the bottles around and pouring them into a new wine glass for me.  
"Use sparkling champagne, fruit punch, ginger ale, orange juice, a pint of fresh strawberries, a pint of raspberry sherbet, and vanilla ice cream." Sebastian placed the drink in front of me and I smiled as he put a maraschino cherry atop the ice in the drink. I drank the alcohol quickly and felt my head begin to spin. There was a drip of cherry juice on my lip and Sebastian dove in to kiss me and lick it off my face. I couldn't stop laughing from the alcohol going to my head.  
"I want to pour my drink on you and lick it off." I said, my eyes narrowing seductively, winking. I hiccupped for the first time and my face reddened.  
"You'll do that later, my little human love." My eyes brightened and I let out a squeal that only a fan girl could make when reading something that would give her a nose bleed. "Here's your next drink." I clapped my hands together as he impressed me more. "This is called a bramble."  
"Burn-ble. Rumble. Burnble!" I had trouble saying the name of the drink for I was getting increasingly drunk. I hiccupped again and Sebastian laughed.  
"Bramble," he corrected me. "And in it there is freshly squeezed lemon juice, six large blackberries, crushed ice, an ounce of creme de mure, and dry gin, such as Plymouth."  
"I can't help but wonder what you'd be like if you were drunk, Sebby." Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at that. He told me once the only person to ever call him 'Sebby' or 'Bassie' was a grim reaper by the name of Grell, whom I have not met yet. If he's anything like Sebastian told me, I'd kill him to keep him away from my demon lover. I don't share what is mine and that is final.  
"I'll leave that to your imagination, my dear." he said, watching me consume my drink. "And now for your second final drink. It is called the cool blue Hawaiian."  
"That's where my parents are!" I said again with excitement. "Ooh, Sebby, if they caught you doing this with me, you'd be in T-R-O-U-B-L-E!" I giggled. "I'd run away with you, of course, and elope with you to stop my parents from making me come back home." Sebastian liked the idea but we're hoping to elope on a later date. "So what's in a cool blue Hawaiian?" I asked.  
Sebastian schooled me on the contents of my drink. "You use four cups of ice, a cup of chilled pineapple juice, blue curacao, rum, cream of coconut, four pineapple slices, and four maraschino cherries."  
I chugged the drink down my throat quickly and nearly broke the glass when I put it down. I shook my head and squealed again in giddiness. "Damn, you're an expert mixologist!" I smiled. Sebastian placed a hand over where his heart should be and bowed at the waist from my compliment. "I love you, Sebastian." I said with another hiccup.  
"Your last drink is called the purple people eater."  
"I love that song!" I shouted more than I should have. Sebastian smirked and began pouring my drink into another glass. I was very drunk but still conscious. I hoped to remain conscious before, during, and quite possibly after having sex with Sebastian. "What goes into the drink?"  
"Chambord liquor, blackberry brandy, cherry brandy, amaretto, citrus-flavored vodka, and orange and pineapple and grapefruit juice." Sebastian placed the drink in front of me. "Drink up." he said. I smiled and drank it down The drink was fruity, flavorful, and absolutely fantastic!  
When I had nearly finished my last glass of alcohol, I had tried to get off my chair but slipped in the process. Alcohol had spilled from the drink but not all of it. Sebastian took me in his arms and held me like I was his bride. He carried me into my bedroom and shut the door behind us with a kick of his foot. He lay me down on my bed and got on top of me, propping me up against the pillows resting against the headboard.  
"You're irresistible to me at any time, drunk or not." he said to me. I swallowed the last sips of my alcohol and let the glass fall to my carpeted floor. Ice fell from out the glass but it did not shatter as it would have if on the hard tile floor.  
"You're super se-" I hiccupped and continued, saying, "-xy. Did you know that, you damned hottie, you?" I pulled on the collar of Sebastian's shirt and pulled his face to mine, our kiss permanently lit by the moon's seductive glow. "I want to be yours forever, my love." I hiccupped again. Sebastian took my phone from the shelf on the headboard and ran through a playlist I kept on my phone; a mix of Simon Curtis songs with Nightcore, both bands I loved. Sebastian played Angel with a Shotgun and next played Simon Curtis's Soul 4 Sale. I may have been completely drunk but I stayed awake all during our foreplay and sex. I have to say that even though it was the second time I ever had sex, it was even better than the first time. Sebastian was a demon. He was my God.


	3. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Sebastian and you get our freak on while the night still lasts - and while your parents are out with their friends, leaving the house to Sebastian and you.  
> Note: Sebastian is now your boyfriend!

Halloween is three days away and I'm ready to get my freak on in multiple ways; ready to make out and have sex with Sebastian, and ready to frighten the neighborhood trick-or-treaters. I also bought a present for my darling Sebastian that I know he'll love. "Meow!" is what he'll say before he ravishes my insatiable self. I can't wait!  
I closed my journal and went into the kitchen to the fridge to eat breakfast when I heard a bang coming from down the hallway. I got up quickly and turned into the hall, seeing my dad push my mom into the wall, kissing her in the French way. I immediately regretted seeing them kiss. I know it's romantic and all, but who wants to see their parents do that? I certainly don't!  
"What the Hell are you two doing?" My jaw fell open and my mom and dad looked to me. My dad laughed and my mom blushed fiercely.  
"You're up early, dear," my mom said to me.  
"Yeah," I said, and made a face. "Can you at least check if I'm asleep before you two decide to hook up?" My mom looked to my dad and French kissed him again, then pulled away and walked into their bedroom. I then returned to the kitchen and found I was no longer hungry. I tossed the leftovers in the trash can and knew without seeing my face that I was green, my stomach very queasy. I can't believe my parents were about to have sex! Huh... Now I know where I get my insatiable sex drive comes from. Sebastian will be more than satisfied the next time we hook up. I thought to myself as I returned to my bedroom on the second floor of the house.  
The day passed along. I stayed in my room on my laptop computer to avoid my parents who continued to make out in various rooms. When I went to the bathroom, I passed by the living room and saw them making out on the sofa. A little after lunch time, I thought I heard moans coming from the master bathroom and knew full well my parents were having a quickie. I lost my appetite for snack foods when I went into the kitchen and saw my mom seated on the counter with my dad pushed up against her.  
It was nearing the time Sebastian would pick me up for our date when I decided to choose what to wear. I debated between three outfits: the first, a black bar dress that had a high skirt line and a plunging neckline that showed off my ample bosom with black matte leather pumps; the second, a sequin dress with purple high heel sandals; and the final ensemble being a red blouse with black buttons going down the front with a gray miniskirt and shiny black flats. I decided on the outfit and styled my hair in a French braid. I did my makeup and thought I looked positively sexy.  
The grandfather clock in my dad's office room struck five and on the dot, Sebastian rang the doorbell. I opened the front door and welcomed Sebastian inside with a kiss.  
"You look... delicious." Sebastian spoke in a husky voice quiet enough so my parents wouldn't hear him. I smiled and blushed. "Shall we be off?" he asked. I nodded, calling to my parents that I had my phone with me and would text them my whereabouts at different checkpoints. My parents gave me the okay and Sebastian and I were off.  
Sebastian had our date planned out perfectly. He drove us into the city where we ate at a new restaurant that he knew I'd love. See, I love horror movies; zombie movies, exorcism movies, ghost and demon movies, and anything else you can think of. The restaurant was called Horror Thriller and the decorations inside were all props from horror movies. There was a statue of Reagan from The Exorcist, a Samara statue from The Ring, dolls from the 1978 movie Dolls, and the waiters were all dressed to look like zombies. Our server had on twenty pounds of makeup that looked like real blood and had an axe in his head. I thought the restaurant was so cool! The meals had interesting names too. I ordered the intestines and eyeballs with blood, which turned out to be spaghetti and meatballs with marinara sauce, and ate it all. After that, Sebastian and I saw a horror flick in the movie theater around the corner. And after that, Sebastian drove us to the hilly area outside the city limits where we sat on the hood of the car and looked up at the stars.  
"Are you ready for seemingly endless trick-or-treaters?" Sebastian asked me.  
"My parents are going to a Halloween party with their friends, so I'll have the place to myself." I ran my hand up Sebastian's chest and felt his heart beating quicker now. I was slightly surprised because demons don't have heartbeats. Sebastian once told me that only demons with their true mates can feel their heart beating. There was no one I loved more than Sebastian and his heart knew that. I smiled and rolled atop Sebastian, his hands now holding my hips. "I'll have a bowl of candy placed outside on the front porch so I won't have to deal with them while you are in my bedroom... in my bed." I purred, and Sebastian's heart raced even faster than before. The love story we made was a greater one than Edward and Bella's; plus I had more facial expressions than she had in five movies. "I have a present for you."  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I'd like to see it." Sebastian ran a hand up my side to play with a tendril of my hair that outlined my face. We kissed and my arms snaked around his neck.  
"You'll see it Halloween night. Be at my house at seven. We'll have the whole night to ourselves." Sebastian grinned through the kiss and I French kissed him, my tongue feeling his pearly white demon fangs. The kiss grew deeper and I felt a hardness growing within the confines of his pants. I chuckled through the kisses and began feeling him over as he did to me. This night was one of the best dates I ever had with Sebastian but I didn't care where we went as long as I was with him. My desire to be with him had no limits. I wanted him to turn me into a demon so badly but he wanted me human. I guess, in that sense, we were sort of like Edward and Bella. Edward the vampire wanted Bella to remain human, as Sebastian wanted me human for a while longer. I didn't push on the matter but I knew I was born to be a demon. That was my destiny and nothing would part us, not even death or the depths of Hell.  
Sebastian returned me home ten minutes to midnight and my parents were still awake waiting for me. My dad quoted Bella's dad from Twilight and said, "That kid trying to brown-nose me now?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
"Dad!" I embraced my parents and then said good night. I wasn't that tired but on the date I decided to refrain from sex with Sebastian until Halloween night when we'd get our freak on. Sebastian agreed to it and I found myself already tempted to sleep with him. I know three days would be tough to stay away from him - in that sense - but never being with him again would be Hell for the both of us.  
The days went by slowly but they passed and soon it was Halloween. My parents left the house at five and would be back late the following morning. My parents were in costume; my dad as a dragon and my mom as a princess. Their costumes reminded me of that episode of Sex Sent Me to the ER where that interracial couple dressed as a dragon and a princess.  
Trick-or-treaters came and went and soon the doorbell rang and when I opened it, Sebastian slammed his lips on mine and kicked the door closed as he pushed me into the wall, my arms snaking around his neck. Our kiss deepened as we French kissed, my hands running through Sebastian's hair and his hands traveling up and down my sides. Sparks ignited within me and I felt inhumanly empty. I wanted  
"Have you ever thought about how the word 'naughty' is also a synonym for the word 'fun?' I wonder what caused that." Sebastian grinned and kissed me again. I took his hand and led him down the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom.  
"Lay on the bed and wait for me. I'll be back shortly." I French kissed Sebastian again and pushed him onto my bed. I then turned and went down the hall to the bathroom to put on my Halloween costume.  
When my costume was on fully, I looked in the mirror. I was missing makeup. I panicked for a second but remembered this was my bathroom and I had a spare makeup kit in the drawers under the sink. I applied blush to my cheeks and powder to my nose and forehead to make my skin look paler than it already was. I applied mascara and black eye liner along with a shade of smoky silver eye shadow. I pulled my hair around my neck and tied it into a loose braid. I applied crimson red lipstick the color of blood and looked myself in the mirror again. I was my darling Sebby's black cat, his feisty feline. I was gorgeous and would prove to him that I was an insatiable lover, hoping to take him many times over this night. I breathed in and out and attached my cat tail to the back of my skin-tight costume and my cat ears on my head. I breathed in and out and thought I looked sexy.  
I knew this was love for - besides Sebastian's heartbeat - Sebastian proved to me he loved me when I couldn't love myself. And it went beyond sex. This was something more on a deeper level of understanding. I cracked my neck from side to side and returned to my bedroom, leaning against the door frame. Sebastian lay lazily on my bed, his eyes widening as he saw me in my costume. He propped himself against the pillows on my bed and his eyes widened.  
"Oh my God." Sebastian said aloud. I laughed and moved my way towards him, one foot in front of the other to shake my hips back and forth. I crawled onto my bed and neared my lover, my French manicured nails beginning to move up his legs. Sebastian beamed and his eyes sparkled. I sat on my heels and began kissing Sebastian's lips, his hands now traveling all over my body. He positioned me so I sat against him, my legs wrapped around his waist. "You're incredible as a human, but now... you're different. You look ravishing, thrilling, gorgeous, my little kitten." Sebastian smiled and kissed my lips and moved down to kiss my throat and the nape of my neck. I sighed and realized Sebastian was moving beneath me in several ways; the heated bulge pushing against my abdomen, and trying to move so he lay above me. With a swift motion, I now lay beneath him, my face flushed and reddened not only by the makeup blush but by my own blood flowing into my face. Even now after we've had sex several times, I still blush when we're doing the deed.  
"Ravish me, my prince of darkness!" And with that, I proved to be absolutely, positively insatiable all night long. Sebastian soon realized he was growing fatigued around four in the morning. We began at six the night before and skipped on dinner for I was Sebastian's delicious dessert. Finally spent, Sebastian rolled off me and lay next to me in bed, curling one arm around me protectively and pulling the sheets over us for warmth. Sebastian's chest was rock hard and he breathed deep, hard, and I knew I'd exhausted him. We never went that fast that long before. This was another first for us.  
There was one thing though I did not count on. In the midst of our lovemaking, I felt a pain in my lower back, one I've never felt before. Although it hurt, I continued to do the dirty and felt the pain proudly. That was my first sex injury. It hurt but I was proud. I wondered if Sebastian and I would ever have sex for that long. My hope was that we would continue and go longer - in more ways than one. But for now, I was exhausted and settled in for sleep next to the man I loved most in all the world.


	4. Sebastian Save Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, your friends, and you are hanging out at your place, and one of your friends dares you to sing a song for your beloved boyfriend.

I'd introduced Sebastian Michaelis to my friends; Abby, Jasmine, and Payge. They all loved him, and Abby said he was hot. Back off, girl. Sebby is mine. Jasmine asked me if we'd known a hot, excitable redhead and Sebastian's eyes grew wide, immediately saying no. I knew he was hiding something but I didn't press the matter while in front of my friends.  
Anyway, the five of us were hanging out at my place while my parents were off for the weekend at a wine tasting retreat. They should've locked up the liquor cabinet because my friends and I raided it like robbers chased by cops. We invited Payge's boyfriend, Ian, to join us for a small party and he came as soon as he heard Payge was with us.  
There was music, we played Just Dance on the Wii, and there was drinking. Sebastian beat us all when on the Wii and after the song Born This Way, and afterwards I pulled Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and slammed his lips on mine. Abby whistled and Jasmine laughed. Once we few girls were tipsy, I suggested we do karaoke. Abby dared me to sing a love song to Sebastian. I hiccupped and drank more sangria, saying I'd take the dare.  
Immediately, I backed Sebastian to the wall and began singing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen but my own version, singing 'Sebastian Save Me.' Sebastian pulled away and I practically chased him around the room. I was now very drunk and didn't care what I looked like... possibly a lovesick, nearly desperate girlfriend of a demon many had fallen for but few actually had in their bed. Luckily, I was the one he loved. The only girl he loved.  
Sebastian smirked as I said, "Trade my soul for a kiss," and snaked his hands around my hips, pulling me into a kiss. Abby whistled again and Jasmine declared she had a fangirl nosebleed. My singing was a bit off as I sang and danced around the room but I felt great, even if I was tipsy.  
When the song was over, I held the hem of Sebastian's pants and pulled him close to me to kiss him again. Sebastian ran a hand through my hair and I smiled through the kiss, hearing Sebastian chuckle. I then said, "I can't wait to sleep with you later." Sebastian reddened and glanced at my friends, worried they would wish to watch. No, my friends (as far as I know) are not voyeuristic. Ian got up and stretched and declared that he and Payge return home for there was much Sebastian and I needed to "discuss." He could put it that way.  
Jasmine was next to leave, saying she needed to babysit her little brother until her mom and stepdad returned home from their night shift working at Red Lobster. Abby, as unique as she is, wanted to linger in my house. It was Jasmine who had to pull hero out of my house and drag her to the car.  
Once finally alone, Sebastian and I returned to the living room. I pushed Sebastian onto the sofa and straddled his hips, my miniskirt flying up as I pounced upon him. Sebastian's hands ran up my thighs and tickled my sides. I dared French kissed him and Sebastian shoved me to the other side of the couch, himself now above me on his hands and knees. He then said to me, "My little human love, our love story is greater than Edward and Bella's." Sebastian knew I was a sucker for romance sagas and continued. "Our love story is greater than Miss Jepsen's for I am yours and yours alone. And I promise you I am heterosexual." We kissed and kissed again until we were both unclothed and having sex. It was hot, and I was insatiable!  
We were fine until bright lights beamed through the window. At first, I thought it was the cops, and then I feared it was my parents. Why would they be home so early!? I grabbed my miniskirt and button-down top and hurried to put it on, asking Sebastian, "Who the Hell is that?" We heard a voice that I knew Sebastian knew all to well.  
"Oh, Bassie! I'm here for you, my darling demon love!"  
"Oh, Hell. It's Grell." Sebastian smacked his forehead with his hand.


	5. Grell . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell Sutcliffe interrupts Sebastian and you when you're about to hook up. Sebastian is a dangerous man to go against, but you are a dangerous adversary yourself and not to be trifled with. What shall happen to our favorite grim reaper now?

"Who is Grell!?" I was furious. Even if it wasn't the cops or my parents, I was still angered that my sexy night with my Sebby was to be interrupted.  
Sebastian sighed and put a hand out to my stomach, making me take a step backwards. "This will all be over soon," said Sebastian as he cracked his knuckles. I shaded my eyes from the blinding light that shone through the glass window. Mere seconds later, a dash of crimson red burst through the window, shattering it to smithereens. My jaw fell open and I curled my hands into tight fists.  
"Get out of my house!" I shouted. The dash of red stood tall - tall as Sebastian - and grinned, their teeth pointy and deadly sharp. For a few seconds, I couldn't tell if Grell was a girl or a boy. The he-she had long red hair and wore a suit with a red coat, of sorts. He-she Grell ran to Sebastian and was about to kiss him if Sebastian had not extended a fist, punching Grell and making he-she fall to the ground with a moan. "Sebastian, is Grell-"  
Sebastian figured out what I was going to ask. "Grell is a male, and he is in love with me." I made a face and my stomach turn. I was not against gays or lesbians and I wanted Sebastian to look hot in the eyes of others; I just hadn't expected Sebastian to look hot for other males. I looked to Grell and cocked my head to the side. He wobbled shakily on his arms as he tried to pull himself up. I knelt before him and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling his face close to my own.  
"Sebastian is mine." I spoke through gritted teeth. "Get out of my house now, before you regret it." I stood up again and stepped on the back of Grell's head and then his back. Grell moaned again in pain and I went into the room across the hall. When I returned, I revealed to all I was holding a gun - my father's gun which he had no idea I had, let alone knew of its existence. I cracked my neck from side to side and Grell looked to me with fearful eyes.  
"No! Wait! Don't!" Grell held onto my bare legs. "You wouldn't punch a lady in the face, would you?"  
I looked to Sebastian, who merely stood handsomely allowing me to take care of the problem. I knew if I needed his assistance, I would call upon him to take care of the problem. Until then, I would remain the dominator of the situation.  
"I am not a man and I have no problem punching men or ladies. And since you intruded on Sebastian and myself in my parents' house, I have no problem beating you to a pulp. After all, you just broke into and entered my house, my domain." I pointed the gun at Grell's head and put my pointer finger on the trigger. "Get out or die; either way, you're gone." I narrowed my gaze and Grell looked to Sebastian, who was smiling. I knew Sebastian thought I was dead sexy in a miniskirt and when I was taking control of a situation. This was both things at this time and Grell looked back to me fearfully, scrambling to his feet and racing out the window.  
"I'll be back for you, my love!" Grell shouted as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop escaping from us.  
"Now with that being over, Sebastian, please fix the window. I can't let my parents know any of this took place." Sebastian cracked his knuckles and approached the window, telling me to close my eyes for ten seconds. I did as I was told and no longer felt the cool breeze on my face.  
Sebastian then spoke. "I've fixed the window. Now open your eyes." I did as I was told and opened them. Sebastian stood before me, his shirt and pants off and a broad smile on his face. "We were about..." Sebastian shoved me onto the sofa again and slammed his lips onto my own, my arms now snaking around his neck once more. When Sebastian pulled away, he saw my flushed face and excited smile and knew I wanted him inside me again. "Here." And Sebastian descended upon me once more, the rest of our night filled with kisses, embraces, and a Hell of a great time.


	6. Inspiration from Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching one too many episodes of Game of Thrones, this became of it . . .

It's been a day and my parents returned home. They haven't noticed the new window yet and even if they do, I'll tell them a little lie. My parents found the house ship-shape and nothing out of place, not even my father's gun. Since last night, my back has been killing me, my abdomen the same, and my... hips... Let's say that. I will never tell my parents Sebastian and I had sex in their home. The last thing I'd want is if they banish Sebastian from our home forever... and even if they did, I'd just up and leave them to live with Sebastian in his apartment. Hey, I'm eighteen and finally a legal adult, free to make my own decisions though my maturity may not be at its peak yet.  
I stopped writing in my journal and felt my aching back. My God, it hurts! I knew sex with a demon would be fantastic - and it was as it's always been - but I had no idea it would hurt this much. I was a virgin before I had sex with Sebastian but now I am starting to feel all the pain from our erotic nights from the first night we slept together.  
Later in the day, my dad made grilled cheese sandwiches for himself, my mom, and me. We sat at the breakfast bar and ate our lunches, my dad soon asking where Sebastian was, teasing me about my boyfriend who was 'responsible' and 'old school' for not thinking about sleeping with me. I held my breath to prevent my face from going red and succeeded. My mom gave me a look and I laughed, telling them Sebastian was old school.  
Even later in the day, I got a text from Sebastian. He asked me if I would be willing to come to his apartment for a dinner date and watch the stars with him till the morning came. I checked my schedule and told my parents. My dad said I could go despite my mother's disapproval - I'd go even if he said no but he was pretty chill about me having a boyfriend - and I hugged him, kissed my mom on the cheek, grabbed my purse, and left home.  
My car pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and I went to Sebastian's front door. I had a spare set of keys and entered his domain. As I shut the door behind me, I felt myself pulled deeper into the dark apartment. I was taken off my feet and carried into the living room and seated upon the sofa. I looked up and saw Sebastian's glowing red eyes. He looked very sexy that way. Sebastian grinned a pearly white smile and snapped his fingers. Because he was a demon, he had the ability to control fire. After snapping his fingers, the room lit up by candlelight. I looked around and there were candles placed about the large room. I smiled, thinking I would have sex with my boyfriend again.  
"The area of penetration will no doubt be sensitive." I laughed and felt torn. I wanted to sleep with Sebastian again but wondered if it would hurt all the more. I realized Sebastian quoted Spock from the episode The Immunity Syndrome. Inside myself was a deep love for Star Trek. My favorite character of the original series was Spock. I always thought him to be sexy but after meeting Sebastian, he took first place on my list of the top ten sexiest men, Spock now being second. I gave Sebastian a smile but my eyes held another feeling which Sebastian immediately noticed. "What is wrong, my little human?" Sebastian asked me. "You do not wish me to continue?"  
"No, no!" I quickly said, running my hands up his strong arms. "I want you more than anything in this world but..." I quieted.  
"But what?" Sebastian's eyes were pleading for me to give an answer.  
"I just wondered... Is it normal for a human to hurt after having sex with a demon several times?" Sebastian looked me over.  
"It hurts for some and gives pleasure to others. It will not hurt after I turn you into a demon if that is what you still want."  
"I'll never change my answer. I will always want to be a demon, to be someone like you." I pulled Sebastian down to kiss me again and his hands ran over my body as the kiss deepened. Sebastian sensed my pained sex injuries and began massaging my body, his hands running over my back and shoulders. When the kiss broke, he trailed his hands over my arms and then moved to my legs. He grinned as he sensed my pleasure and moved to undress me. First my matte leather heels and stockings and then my skirt. I wore another button-down top which I took off myself and soon we were at it again, both unclothed and finding the room increasingly hot, the aura entirely seductive. Sebastian held me close and when I let out a small cry of pain, he stopped. It hurt me at first when he entered me from his position atop me but it hurt me more that he pulled away from me. I longed for him to be inside me again but if he was to hurt me, he would not want that.  
"I've hurt you?" Sebastian ran a hand down my face and touched my neck. I let out a small sigh and looked to him with sad eyes. An idea then popped into my head. We would still have sex and the pain would be minimal from my idea. Earlier in the day, I was watching Game of Thrones, the episode where Daenerys and Kahl Drogo had sex. There were a number of episodes like that but I was watching the one where Daenerys took control of the sex, the episode where she was on top and that gave me an idea.  
I let out a smile and looked up to Sebastian. I ran a hand up his chest and around his neck, pulling him down to another sweet kiss. When the kiss broke, I spoke. "They say love comes in through the eyes."  
Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and remembered a few weeks back when we had a date night at my house and watched Game of Thrones together. Sebastian and I made out fiercely when the sex scenes came around and my dad snuck up behind us and yelled aloud 'Dragon!' Sebastian pulled away from me and we shared a laugh, my dad warning us that a beast would haunt us if we got too hands-on. I knew what that meant. My dad was pretty cool about Sebastian and I being a couple but I knew he would kill Sebastian if he ever hurt me.  
"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked me. I sat up and pushed Sebastian to the other side of the sofa, myself now atop him. Sebastian's glowing eyes widened as he realized part of my plan.  
"I will make you like this, Sebastian." I smirked and looked him over. Even with my pain from internal sex injuries - of which I suspected I had internal bruises - I wanted him like there would be no tomorrow. If sex with a demon as a human myself, I could only imagine being a demon myself would be a hundred thousand times more incredible. Sebastian grinned again and ran his hands up and down my arms. I took hold of his wrists and pushed him onto the pillows of the sofa. "You've entered my domain, my love." I smiled and kissed Sebastian's lips. I could tell he was incredibly turned on by my dominance and I enjoyed it myself, unexpectedly. " You told me you've only practiced intercourse twice, once with a nun and with a... beast?" I narrowed my eyes into slits. I hated both of them but they were dead, long gone and I had Sebastian now. "Men want what they've never had. I can only assume you were the dominant one. You've never been the submissive type. Allow me to show you just how dominant I can be." I felt Sebastian grow harder and I took his hands and placed them on my hips. I began to grind against him and he turned red in the face. I leaned over him and pressed myself against him. "You're not used to this, my demon love." I became the dominant, teasing figure, and grew excited myself as I was just learning what the dominant position felt like. "Out there in the world, you are the mighty demon who has slain men by the hundreds, possibly thousands. I don't know. In bed, here, you are mine and will love this and me all the more."  
"As you are mine, I am yours." Sebastian gazed into my eyes and I leaned down to kiss him, my hands traveling down his bare chest. He grew heated as I touched him, pleasured him. I took him inside me and sighed in pleasure. I knew demons preferred to be the dominant one but Sebastian could have fooled me with his new position as the submissive one. Had he not wished to try new things with me, he would not have taken me as his lover.  
I may have had internal bruises from our rigorous sex from the many nights leading up to this one but I felt little pain as I was the one atop my lover. I enjoyed being the dominant one and Sebastian enjoyed the change as well. As the sun set and the moon came out, Sebastian and I continued to play as Daenerys and Khal Drogo, our love permanently lit by the moon's seductive glow.  
Sebastian and I were awake all night and enjoying being in each other's company. Once I had tired him entirely, we lay on the sofa together, Sebastian holding me in his arms. We spoke of us and watched the stars come out and soon disappear as the sun began to rise. Our night of passion was over but soon we would be together yet again. I could barely contain my impatience for the day where Sebastian would turn me into a demon like him, the day where we would be together forever. 'That day will happen soon enough,' Sebastian whispered to me before kissing my lips. Our love was deeper than Edward and Bella's and way sexier than the romance between Daenerys and Khal Drogo; and another thing: our love would never end no matter where we were.  
I noticed Sebastian was falling asleep. I placed my hand on his chest and felt where his heart should have been beating. It was low but I could feel a heartbeat. As I drifted off to sleep myself, I whispered to him, "I love you to the moon and back, my sun and stars."


	7. Christmas Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and who wouldn't want to celebrate their favorite holiday with our beloved demon from the depths of Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few Christmases ago, I had a party and all my friends came. My friend Jasmine bought me a small Pop figurine of Sebastian Michaelis, so I tucked the figure into the pocket of my pants and I declared that Sebastian was in my pants! Tell me, who else gets that phrase?

"I do believe it is time we depart," said Sebastian with a smile as we waved goodbye to my parents and headed out to my best friend's Christmas party. I kissed Sebastian on the cheek before leaving my house. We got into my prized car - a jet black Wrangler Jeep - and drove off into the snowy night.  
We were both dressed to the night as we were to depart for Abby's Christmas party. I wore a form-fitting black dress that accentuated my breasts with a somewhat plunging neckline. I wore matching black matte leather heels, my long hair was styled in a braided bun like Elsa's from Disney's Frozen, and my nails painted red and gold stripes. I wore a black leather jacket with gold snap buttons and looked 'edgy-sexy' as Sebastian phrased it, and wore mascara, and cat eye eyeliner. Sebastian wore a black suit - that suited him quite well - and looked damn sexy.  
We left in Sebastian's car and arrived at my friend's place within twenty minutes. After we pulled into the driveway, I applied another layer of crimson red lipstick and looked to Sebastian. Abby knew something was off with Sebastian but she liked him anyway. After all, she did see Sebastian's eyes change color from rusty red to glowing pink before.  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked Sebastian. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Sebastian was a demon from Hell and we were going to a Christmas party together, a celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ. I feared Sebastian would burn under circumstances like this.  
"I want to cherish all experiences I have with you. I want to see your last days as a human before I change you." Sebastian's comment made me smile. I really loved him and since I would go to Hell anyways, I saw nothing wrong with our dark romance. Hey, maybe his demon family would wind up loving me! That thought always brought a smile to my face.  
The two of us got out of the car and entered the Christmas decorated-apartment. I was immediately embraced by Abby and Jasmine and they marveled over my incredible dress. Abby was wearing a sequin gold dress with red high heels and Jasmine wore a red dress with red heels with red bows on her curled hair. I laughed as she said a joke and remembered - on an unrelated thought - that red was her ultimate favorite color and had always been. Both my best friends looked lovely.  
Before long, it was time to open the presents everyone gave each other. I soon grew nervous when I saw Douglas - the boy who once asked me to the high school prom. I said yes, at first, but then I said no because of something Abby said to me. She said we'd be married and doing more. The thought made me cringe in fear. Some say when you get nervous around a boy, you like him. Not me. I grew scared of him, and it wasn't from love. Anyway, Douglas came over to me and gave me a small wrapped present. It was a black box with gold trim. At first I feared it was a ring but the box was bigger than an engagement box. Plus, if he wasn't going to give me a ring at this time knowing I came with my boyfriend. I opened the box and it was a necklace with a black chain and five blue pendants. Douglas told me he went to Jamaica and brought it back for me - the only present he brought back. I thanked him and accepted his present but did not put it on, saying it would clash with my ensemble.  
As soon as Sebastian saw Douglas give me the present, I looked to him and he was at my side. I felt less uncomfortable around the human male and he told Sebastian that he was lucky to have me as his girlfriend. The two shook hands and Douglas then left us 'alone,' so to speak.  
Not long after, Abby called everyone into the living room to exchange and open up presents. The Christmas tree was enormous, and the presents seemed innumerable, being that there were over fifteen people in Abby's large apartment; myself and Sebastian, Abby herself, Jasmine, Amanda - our friend who had become a doctor, Payge, Douglas, Soji, Rustam, Joey, and more friends I hadn't talked to in some time.  
There was one present beside the tree that was brought to my attention. It was shaped like a casket and I grew curious as when I adjusted my glasses, I could have sworn it moved. I said nothing though, thinking it was just in my imagination.  
I exchanged presents with Abby and Jasmine; giving Abby a gift card to Victoria's Secret and giving Jasmine new clothes. When Sebastian told me to open my present, I did, and what was revealed to me was a small peridot ring. Although peridot was not my birth stone, it was my favorite of all stones.  
"It's a 'pre-engagement ring,' as I call it." I bit my lower lip and looked to Sebastian with tears of joy threatening to ruin my mascara and eye liner. I couldn't help but smile and pull him down so our lips could meet again. The simple kiss from him brought me joy and great happiness, like all I needed in the world was him; and I did.  
"It's beautiful. Thank you." I stood on my toes to kiss Sebastian and silence fell upon the others in the room. When I pulled away slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Abby and Jasmine holding leaves of holly and mistletoe above Sebastian's head and mine. I blushed madly as the whole room erupted in cheers and claps.  
"So when are you two going to get hitched?" Abby teased.  
Soon, my friend. I thought in my mind. Sebastian embraced me and I saw Douglas out of the corner of my eye. Could he have cared for me... in that way? God, I hoped not; after all, my heart belonged to another... and would be forever.  
"Sebastian," Jasmine looked to the casket-shaped present. Sebastian looked up. "This present is yours. It says on the card." Sebastian and I walked over to the present and read the card. It read: TO SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS. DO NOT OPEN TILL CHRISTMAS! Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and merely touched the present when it moved again. This time I knew I was not imagining things. I took a step back and Abby and Jasmine drew closer. Sebastian ran a hand down the present to the bow and tore part of the wrapping paper. Inside was a casket and there was someone inside. I knew it even before the person inside shoved the top of the casket off. Sebastian pushed me back with one arm to protect me and from out the casket burst a certain redhead in a Santa suit. My jaw fell open at the sight of the familiar lunatic before me. Grell Sutcliffe. Oh, how I hated him, and he proved to be a stalker of Sebastian's by the stories I was told from the late 1800s - when Sebastian was working for Ciel Phantomhive - through the decades to now. My eyes narrowed and my hands curled into fists. I was about to break out with the brawl but Sebastian held me back.  
"Grell, get out of here. Now. Before you regret this." I glanced to my friends in the room and saw Douglas slip away out the front door, Abby's blue eyes wide in disbelief, and Jasmine with hearts in her eyes. I knew that look of hers. She had fallen for Grell, the stalker of my demon lover. How could things possibly get worse!?  
"Bassie!" Grell yelled and leaped for Sebastian, pursing his lips and trying to make contact with Sebastian's own. I grew jealous and wanted to fight him, prove to him that Sebastian was mine alone.  
"You simply must stop doing this to yourself, Grell." Sebastian put a hand out and pushed Grell backwards, making him stumble like a fool back into the casket. It fell over backwards and Grell reached for the back of his head in pain.  
"Who is that?" I heard Payge whisper to Ian.  
"I have no idea." I heard Ian say back to Payge.  
"Sebastian, do you think an restraint warrant is in order? I'm tired of Grell interfering with our lives. Get rid of him!"  
"I'll call the police." Abby volunteered. When she took Jasmine's arm to follow her, Jasmine stayed frozen in place with the look of love-sickness still in her brown eyes. Erin looked to Jasmine and shook her head no once. As Abby pulled away to go into the next room, Jasmine held onto her wrist tightly and Abby was left confused.  
"Sebastian, please take care of Grell for all of us, would you, darling? Don't break anything inside the house." Sebastian nodded once to me and smiled. He had told me many a time that I was unlike any other mistress he'd ever had for I was polite and said 'please' and 'thank you,' unlike his former masters, mainly Ciel Phantomhive.  
"One request!" Grell cringed as Sebastian dragged him through the room by the back of his neck. "Not my face! I love my face! My face is beautiful, that of a glorious white swan!" I told my friends to remain inside while Sebastian took care of the problem.  
Sebastian opened the front door and threw Grell out, leaving me to make sure no one was to watch the brawl outside. I told Abby and Jasmine to help me and whereas Abby had everyone in the living room opening up the rest of their presents, Jasmine was by the front door looking out the window, her jaw half-open and her eyes with a mixed look of fear and love. I narrowed my eyes and went to her.  
"Jasmine, what are you thinking?" I asked. "Come back to us." I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she snapped out of her trance.  
"Sorry, I..." She turned back to the window and I pulled her by the wrist back to the living room. "I just think that... Grell? Grell is so hot!" Jasmine beamed. "Give him to me as a Christmas present! I'll take him!"  
I wish! I thought to myself. As we all gathered in the living room, I went to the front window and looked outside to see Sebastian continuing to battle Grell on the front lawn. With another swift kick in the face, Grell came flying towards the window. I jumped backwards in fear the window would break as it did at my house. This time the window did not break. Grell's face impacted the window hard and left a smear of blood on the glass. I sighed and looked to Sebastian who mouthed to me that he would clean up the mess too. I smiled and found myself the only one watching the two fight. Everyone else was in the living room enjoying themselves, distracted by Abby's snack food platter of cupcakes with Christmas-colored sprinkles and Japanese Christmas cakes. Abby was always a good cook - and obsessed with Japanese foods - but in a cooking competition, Sebastian always took the gold.  
With a final cry, Sebastian had Grell bleeding with his face in the snow. I saw Sebastian look up to the roof of Abby's house and watched as a tall, slender man in another black suit with a long gardening shear jumped from the rooftop and landed on Grell's head. He and Sebastian began talking and Grell raised a tired hand and the man atop Grell pushed the shear into Grell's back. I could hear Grell moaning in pain and felt no sympathy for him whatsoever. Sebastian looked to me in the window and the man turned to look at me too. The man adjusted his glasses and frowned. Sebastian motioned for me to come outside and join him.  
I nodded once and went into the living room. I told Abby and Jasmine what I was doing and they asked me if I needed them to come with me. I smiled and told them I could handle things and that Sebastian had better fighting skills than I did, and that's saying a lot because my father works for the government and trained me in fencing, dueling with pistols and a variety of guns, and kick boxing.  
I grabbed my leather jacket and went outside. "Sebastian, who is this?" I asked as I stood at his side.  
"My name is William T. Spears, and I am a grim reaper with no love for the kind like Sebastian Michaelis." I looked up to Sebastian and then back to William. From what Sebastian had told me of shinigamis, there was a hatred that burned hotter than any fire started by mankind. Grell was that exception as he was obsessed with Sebastian. "I have come to take this one here back with me where he will be severely punished."  
Good. I thought to myself. "In case this reaper ever bothers you again, take this. My card." William used his shear to hand the card to me. "You stink of demon." I quirked an eyebrow. Anyone else would have been insulted, but not me. I wouldn't go around telling people I'm a demon or that I've had sex with a demon several times but I was proud to be with a demon, to be with Sebastian and soon be like him, one of his kind.  
"Try not to let that bother us again." I glanced towards the moaning Grell and then back to William. William looked to Grell and was angered all the more.  
"Grell, shinigamis are forbidden from dressing as appalling as you are now." I looked over Grell once more and just now realized he was dressed as Santa. It made him look humiliated despite the time of season. "Let us go now, Grell." William took hold of Grell's hair and pulled him into the street, their forms disappearing into the darkness. I looked to Sebastian and smirked.  
"Grell did look preposterous." Sebastian and I shared a hearty laugh and we embraced. We shared another kiss and when our lips parted, we saw another snowfall had begun.  
We returned inside Abby's house and Sebastian went to get from Abby window cleaner for the front window. Abby got the supplies for Sebastian and Jasmine stuck by him, asking all sorts of questions about the redhead she'd immediately fallen for. I'd thought to myself that Jasmine could do far better than Grell. Jasmine proclaimed herself the 'crazy cat lady' of our clique but I made it my mission to set her up with a friend but a shinigami like Grell would not be my first choice.  
I went back to my friends as Sebastian was left to clean up the mess he and Grell made and conversed with Rustam and Soji. Soji had recently become a member of a band and Rustam made note that he could sing well. If Rustam's life had a theme song, it would be Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better. He and Abby dated back in high school but they soon broke up after Rustam's one-upping became too much for her. I can understand that. Even so, Abby wanted the whole clique to get back together for the holidays and we did.  
Not long after when the snack foods and presents were opened and loaded into everyone's cars, friends were saying farewell and leaving. Abby told me she thought this Christmas was the best ever and told me again that Sebastian was very hot and that I was lucky to have him around. Before Jasmine left, she asked me if I knew any other hot redheads and I promised her I'd keep an eye out for one as long as it wasn't Grell.  
Sebastian loaded up my car with the presents I was given and I watched from the window as Abby and I talked. Before long, Douglas returned and told Abby he needed to borrow me for a moment. I grew scared, more scared than dealing with shinigamis, and hesitantly followed him into the living room while Abby waited in the kitchen. I didn't notice at first, but Abby waved to Sebastian outside and he saw me walk into the living room with Douglas.  
"What is it?" I asked my friend, the only friend who made me feel like I wanted to die.  
"You've been distancing yourself from everyone here."  
I narrowed my eyes and then shook my head no. "I haven't been distancing myself from anyone." Douglas gave me a look that said 'That is a lie.' He took my hand and pulled me deeper into the living room, further away so Abby couldn't hear us or see us.  
"You've been distancing yourself from me." Douglas's voice went lower. I had never seen him like this before. He never got angry and it seemed to me that he was getting that way. "I want our friendship to be the way it used to be. I remember when we were kids at summer camp together we were inseparable! We used to play knock-hockey together and talk about our lives!" I took a step back and Douglas took a step closer to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Can't you see I care about you!? I want you to be happy, to choose me over Sebastian! I can make you happy! Why can't you see that!?"  
"I'm sorry, Douglas, but I don't feel the same way towards you." I said, my voice stern and unwavering.  
"I saw the fight between Sebastian and that psycho redhead! I know your boyfriend isn't human! No one can throw punches like he can!" Douglas was right. "Tell me what you want and I can give it to you! Sebastian isn't good for you! Can't you see who's in front of you who could be a better man for you!?" I looked Douglas over and pushed him away as he tried to pull me into a kiss.  
"Douglas, don't do this! You're making a mistake! I've changed through the years. I know what I want. I'm sorry but that person isn't you. I don't love you the way you love me. This can't happen!" I turned from Douglas and went back into the kitchen to Abby.  
By this time, Sebastian was in the front doorway. I gave Abby a final hug before leaving her home, taking Sebastian's hand in my own and leading him out the door to my car. I took my place in the passenger seat and Sebastian took the driver's seat.  
"Just drive." I ordered Sebastian.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked me. "I heard what was happening from outside the front door." I crossed my arms and looked out the frosted window.  
I was quiet for a moment and then spoke quietly. "Douglas knows you're not human." Sebastian looked to me and then back to the road as we drove off. "He said he cared for me and I think... I know... I broke his heart." A tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away, smearing my makeup somewhat. I knew my parents would be worrying about me when they saw my face. "Sebastian, I don't want to go home yet. Drive to the beach or something, someplace where we can just sit and talk." Sebastian nodded once and drove onward.  
The drive was a quiet one and I soon found that Sebastian had driven us to one of my favorite spots. Just beyond the suburban area where I lived was a large park where families could go camping. There were hills and an overlook that saw everywhere from the houses of residents, the river that led to the bay area, and the city beyond the bridges. Sebastian parked the car at the peak of the hill and we watched the lights flickering from the houses through the sparkling snow.  
"What did he say?" Sebastian looked me over and saw I was crying quietly to myself.  
"He said he loved me."  
Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Do you care for him?"  
"I've never cared for him in that way. We were once friends, close, when we were kids. Friends sometimes grow apart, and we did." I crossed my arms. "And something Abby said... It scares me to be around him."  
"What did Abby say?" Sebastian asked, bringing his hand to hold mine. I looked to Sebastian, then to our interlocking hands, and then I looked Sebastian in the eyes.  
"She said..." I took in a breath and looked to the frost gathering on the window. "I can't even say it myself but I will tell you part of it." Sebastian leaned closer to me. "She said Douglas and I were destined to be together but not in those exact words. What she said was... more colorful... Her words frightened me. Just being around him makes me uncomfortable, make me feel like I'd rather crawl away and die." I took my hand away from Sebastian's and undid my hairstyle, my hair falling long and loosely about my shoulders. "I don't love him. I love you. Everyone who knows me knows I love you and you alone." There were pictures of Sebastian and myself all over my Facebook page, stories on Quotev.com and DeviantArt.com inspired by our love, and pictures of him and myself all over the walls of my room. I loved Sebastian and he loved me. "When I am around him, all I want is to be like you so I will never have to worry again. By being with you fully, I would feel safer. I would feel unbreakable for when I am around him, I feel like I could shatter like the most fragile stained glass." Tears slipped down my cheeks and Sebastian took his hand and dried my tears. "Make me like you. Please." I was desperate to be anything but myself as I was now.  
"I promised you I would never lie to you." Sebastian looked me over and touched my face, my hand now coming to his and holding him close to me. As he spoke, I remembered how we met.  
Sebastian Michaelis and I met over a year ago. I was depressed over whom I thought to be the love of my life - my first love - broke my heart. He shattered every fiber of my being and told me I was worthless to him after I told him I wouldn't sleep with him. He said I would never be happy, that he was the only one who gave a damn about me... and I believed him. He once meant the world to me and I thought I loved him. The thought of being without him frightened me to the core. I thought we would be together forever, live happily with children playing at our feet after we were married and grandchildren soon following. I was so naive. After he broke my heart, I tried to kill myself. I went to the bridge when no one was crossing it and jumped into the river. I hoped to drown in my sorrows but I found myself floating in a river of red rose petals towards a waterfall. As my eyes opened, I saw a tree growing from out the edge of the waterfall of crimson red petals, and on the only leafless branch was perched a raven as black as night itself. I heard a voice telling me he could help me. I told the voice I wanted to love life again, to be happy without my first love. The voice came from the raven and it said to me it could help me do that. In exchange, I would have to offer my soul to it. I didn't believe I had a soul anymore after my heart was broken so I promised the raven my soul in exchange for a happiness in my life that I missed. The raven took flight and grew bigger, big enough to carry me out of the river and into the darkness that looked blacker than the darkest of night skies. I found myself falling asleep from exhaustion, and when I awoke, I lay in my queen-sized bed in my bedroom with a tall, dark-haired man standing before my bed. I sat up quickly and asked him his name. He told me I had not given him a name yet, so I asked him if he had a name before. He told me his name was once Sebastian Michaelis, so I told him he would be Sebastian Michaelis once more. I realized his voice was the same as the raven in my dream and asked him if that truly happened. Sebastian told me yes, it happened. He saved me and promised my parents would never know what had occurred the night before. I asked him what he would do for me now that he was my servant, and he told me he would do anything, be anything I need; a friend or something even more. I yearned to be loved, to be wanted always in someone's life, not to be thrown away and be called less than garbage. Sebastian told me that he would never discard me. I made him promise and he swore on his human life he would never mistreat me, never hurt me, never do anything that would cause my unhappiness. At first, Sebastian was my friend, and when I introduced him to my parents, he posed as a tutor who was home-schooled for most years of his life. He then told me everything of his life before me. Sebastian told me about his former master, Ciel Phantomhive, and then told me of two previous experiences of sexual intercourse; once with a nun - who was a very bad nun - and then with a young woman named Mally who soon came to be known as her stage name as Beast. She was the daughter of a scullery maid. I didn't care about them as I found myself falling for Sebastian entirely. I was his 'now' and I hoped I would always be his 'now.' Sebastian told me soon after that he found himself drawn to me as well. He told me he found my body, my heart, my soul all beautiful, and that he wanted me. I told him I wanted him. At first, we didn't have sex but kissed quite a lot. I posted pictures of us together on my Facebook page and found myself the center of attention online for once. All my Facebook friends who were simply my schoolmates and former schoolmates wanted to know everything about the young man I was dating and how he could love a complex creature like myself. Sebastian and I revealed nothing, simply saying we made each other happy. I was finally happy. I was truly happy. Sebastian made me happy like none other ever had. The first time we had sex was barely six months ago and I was happy. I wanted him and he wanted me and I knew that would never change.  
I was brought back to reality when Sebastian spoke again. "If being like me is what you wish, if that is truly what you want, I will make you like me. I will change you into a demon, and we will be together forever." Another tear slipped down my cheek and I nodded fiercely.  
"I want that." I touched my forehead to his and we kissed again. "I want to continue blissfully into our small but perfect piece of our forever." Sebastian smiled as I quoted Stephanie Meyer from Twilight and he kissed me again.  
"I will change you, my little human love," he said to me. There was a moment of silence and kissed once more. "Come with me." I opened my eyes as Sebastian spoke, and saw he left the car and opened my door. I took Sebastian's hand and stood before him. He took me away from my car and had us stand at the edge of the steep hill. There was a sheer drop before us and, because I was with Sebastian, I felt no fear. Sebastian held my hands in his and leaned in to kiss my lips. His eyes remained open and glowed their strange demonic pink color. I felt flushed and saw my reflection in the silver, mirror-like snowflakes. My body was changing as he kissed me, breathing demon into me. My blue eyes changed to pink as his eyes were. My skin remained pale porcelain and beautiful. My hair blew in the cold breeze which I now realized no longer affected me. I felt myself grow stronger, my back straighter, and my body no longer weak. I became like Sebastian, like the love of my life.  
I opened my eyes and looked myself over. I felt different and felt my pale face. I touched my cheeks, wanting to see what I looked like. Sebastian took out of his breast pocket a small handheld mirror. I looked into it and could see myself quite clearly despite everything being dark and snowy. My makeup was redone somehow, my eyes shining and my skin looking like porcelain.  
I'm beautiful. I thought to myself. I looked up to Sebastian and beamed. He smiled and I began to laugh. I jumped into his arms and we kissed again, our first kiss as two demons deeply in love. I knew I would be happy. Whatever problems we would face, we would face them together. This was our own piece of forever and I would love it until the stars stopped shining, when the sun would set in the east, when the sun no longer shined bright in the sky, and I would continue to love him even after my heart stopped beating, as I was a demon now. I was Sebastian's demon, and I would love him forever.  
Sebastian gazed into my sparkling blue eyes and said to me, "I have changed you, my demon love."  
I looked myself over and felt stronger. I gazed up in Sebastian's eyes and gave him a smirk. "Sebastian, my love, let us go back to the car. Let's be naughty and save Santa the trip." Sebastian glanced to the car and then back to me. I took his hand in my own and led him to the back seat of the car which I knew would bring me many memories of hot make-out sessions and hot feels.  
This was the best Christmas ever!


	8. Two Demons on Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the anime music video for 'What's a Soul Mate?' when I thought this chapter up. I think it's sweet and fluffy, so I hope you all love it too! Hoping for kudos!

What's a soul mate?  
It's a... Well, it's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person; you do that yourself... because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else would... or when no one else would... and no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that.  
I opened my now crimson red eyes and came out of my dream, my father's words echoing in my mind, the memory of me when I was five years old. It seemed so long ago, and in that time, I doubted I'd ever find love until I found him. Sebastian Michaelis, my demon from Hell.  
I was no longer human and I felt life in me as I'd never felt life before. Strength took me over and I knew I would have to master that and my appetite for the souls of humans. I thought about Douglas and how he scared me by professing his love to me. I wondered momentarily if demons could consume souls without contracts - I would decide to end Douglas's suffering - but then I realized demons could do that but I didn't want to end Douglas like that. He deserved some happiness in his life but that happiness was not me.  
After Sebastian and I made love in the back seats of my car, we lay together on the hood and watched the stars glitter in the sky and watched the snowflakes fall on us and around us. Being a demon, I no longer felt the cold, to which I was delighted.  
Sebastian had his arm around me protectively and he pulled me closer to him so he could kiss the top of my snowflake-sheeted hair and look into my crimson red eyes. "What do you plan to do about Douglas?" Sebastian asked me.  
I placed a hand over Sebastian's heart and could have sworn I felt a faint beating sensation. "I'm going to forget it now, lover. I'm going to put my past behind me and start a new life with you." I looked over the cliff side of the mountain we were on and let out a smile. "I want to forget all the mistakes I made as a human and begin new life with you. Here. Now." I smiled and pulled on Sebastian's necktie to bring him close to me so our lips could meet and we could kiss. As our lips met, I felt my heart beat to him, knowing we were going to be together forever, here on Earth or in Hell together.  
"What do you want to do later today?" I quirked an eyebrow as I looked Sebastian over, snow now beginning to stick to his clothes - and mine. Since we were demons, we no longer felt the warmth or the cold and thus did not give off body heat, so the snow on our clothes did not melt away due to our bodily warmth. "It is Christmas Day, after all." Sebastian looked up to me and smiled before pulling me down to kiss him again.  
"Let's stay out until nine this morning. We'll then go to my house and spend Christmas Day there... skipping church." Sebastian nodded. Although in this world I knew demons didn't burn from the sight of a cross or have our skins melt away from holy water, Sebastian and I were in agreement that neither of us liked church.  
In the time Sebastian and I stayed out, we stayed out and away from town and everyone else. We stayed on the mountain, Sebastian telling me about the way demons lived, the two of us being the first of our kind for no two demons fell in love. Yes, some demons fell in love with humans but those types of love were unrequited and the humans in those situations never turned into a demon like I did. What Sebastian told me I thought was fascinating.  
I wanted to ask Sebastian about his past, his parentage, but I held myself back from doing so, not wanting to ruin Christmas - Sebastian's first Christmas - if the matter was a touchy subject for him. As the time passed on, it came time for the two of us to go back to my parents' house and celebrate the holiday with them. The Heavens know I have many presents to give the love of my eternity!  
The sunrise came and the stars in the night sky faded as the sunrise of sherbet and plum-colored clouds overtook the eastern sky. Eight forty-five came around and it was time for Sebastian and me to get back in my car and drive back to my parents' house for the rest of the holiday celebration - not quite, though, for I have yet to present Sebastian with my sexy present just for him.  
We pulled up in front of my house and we looked over the Christmas decorations. Through the years, I loved decorating for the holidays - particularly Halloween - but decorating the house for Christmas was something my mom loved most. She loved getting out the Christmas lights and pinning them to the ledges of the roof; she loved having my dad put up the Santa suit by the chimney with Rudolph and the other reindeer setup next to Santa; she loved putting up the angels and wreaths of holly on the doors and in the windows; and she loved the Christmas trees in the front yard. My mother loved everything about Christmas and I loved it, too. Even though Sebastian and I were demons now, I could still celebrate having the time with my mortal family and friends. I needed to treasure these times for I knew now that I would not have them forever.  
"Honey! Our daughter has returned!" My mom burst outside from the front door in a classy white top with a gold belt and black flare dress pants and matte leather flats. I opened my arms out to her and she took me in her arms and kissed my cheeks, and then did the same to Sebastian - which made him blush.  
"You do not have to kiss me if you do not wish," said Sebastian to my mom.  
"Sebastian, you're a part of the family now! Of course, I have to do this. You're practically a son to us now!" I looked to my mom and my red eyes glittered as I looked from her to Sebastian and then back to her. "Both of you, come inside! It's freezing out here!" And with that, my mom shivered as we followed her inside my childhood home.  
"Welcome home, pumpkins!" My dad appeared in the foyer with a large mug of cinnamon-scented coffee, my mom closing the front door behind us as we walked in and shed our parkas from our backs. Sebastian and I smiled as I hugged my parents, Sebastian shaking my dad's hand before being pulled into a one-armed hug. I thought that sweet because my dad doesn't hug anyone but my mom and me, so it was something special to see him act this way with my lover.  
"Can I get you two anything? Coffee? Breakfast?" My mom smiled as she made her way into the kitchen.  
"No thanks, mom. I'm not hungry just yet." Sebastian nodded with me and my mom came back into the parlor to usher us into the living room where the Christmas tree stood tall.  
"Then let's open the present!" My mom nearly shouted in delight of the holiday festivities. Sebastian and I sat on the sofa in the living room, Sebastian putting his arm around me lovingly, and we watched as my dad handed out the presents. Even though I wasn't living in my parents' house anymore, there was still an extra bedroom for me just in case of anything along with tons of presents like when I was a kid.  
"This present goes to you from your mom and me." My dad smiled and handed a large neatly-wrapped box with black wrapping and opaque gold ribbons tied to it. I opened it and took the lid off the box, revealing to me a number of books. I had wanted The Black Mage series by Kim Richardson for months now and my parents finally bought the books for me! God knows I'll be done with the books in six weeks (or less) because there were six books and it takes me roughly a week to finish a book; but then again, I was a demon now and needed little sleep, so I could probably finish the series in less than five weeks now. Who knows? Better live through (sometimes reckless!) experimentation.  
"Sebastian, this present is for you." My mom handed Sebastian a small blue velvet box with silver trim. Sebastian opened the box carefully and my eyes widened as my eyes beheld the present within. I leaned closer to Sebastian and quirked my eyebrow as I watched Sebastian's eyes widen.  
"Sebastian, what is it?" We two looked at the present. It was a silver ring with a square blue gem embedded within it.  
"It's... positively beautiful. Thank you." Sebastian's eyes flashed red and my mom cocked her head to the side as she watched my boyfriend's reaction.  
"It's a ring that has been handed down generation upon generation. It first belonged to one of our English ancestors, Vincent Phantomhive, and then the ring passed down to his son Ciel, who then gave the ring to his wife Elizabeth, and then to their son, and so on." My eyes widened in shock and Sebastian looked to me again, his eyes flashing crimson. No wonder he found me fascinating! I was the descendent of his former master! A smile curled onto my lips and I wrapped an arm around Sebastian and kissed him on the cheek.  
Sebastian then turned to me and said, "I love you." I looked to Sebastian lovingly and then turned to my parents. I knew my mom was intrigued by our family genealogy but I didn't think to ask her if we were descendents of the Ciel Phantomhive. I mean, I knew our ancestry was European - British, mostly - but I never thought we were descended from a demon's prey. And I began to wonder how my family history moved from making children's toys and confections to the selling of rare wines and alcohols.  
As the morning progressed, we were each given presents by each other. Sebastian presented me with a diamond necklace with blue gems to bring out the contrasting beauty of my hair; my dad gave my mom a bracelet and Louis Lamoure novels to add to her collection in the office/library of their house; my dad and my mom gave Sebastian a Rolex watch; and my mom presented me with new clothes - something I felt I always needed!  
I was spoiled that Christmas day, given checks from my parents and so much more, including several books to add to my collection. I was given The Heart of Betrayal by Mary E. Pearson - the second book of the Kiss of Deception series, The Murder house by James Patterson, a number of murder mystery books by Tess Gerritsen, and books about the end of the world. I don't know why I like books about the world's end, but I have about thirty end-of-life books on my Kindle. Sebastian finds that amusing about me.  
It was a little past eleven in the morning when the last of the presents were handed out. My parents began laughing, telling me to give my last present to Sebastian before they gave me their presents. I took a small beautifully-wrapped black and blue box and handed it carefully to Sebastian. "This is for you, lover." I smiled. "Be careful with it. It's precious and small and warm."  
"Don't tell me you delivered a baby and put it in the box." Sebastian joked, and I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
"No, it's not that! It isn't even a pregnancy test." My parents both let out long exhales, happy that I was not just yet pregnant. "Open it, love." Sebastian looked to me and then to the box, then to me and then to the box again. Sebastian untied the ribbons from the lid and took the top off the present. Inside the box was a small black kitten with golden eyes. Sebastian's red eyes widened and he melted from the beauty that was this intriguing creature. Sebastian held out a hand to the kitten and it crawled into his hand. He brought the small kitten - no bigger than his hand - to his face and smiled as it purred and nuzzled itself against his neck. "She's three weeks old. Her name is Vanish. Do you like her?"  
Sebastian looked to me and then to the kitten and back to me. "Vanish is incredible!" Sebastian could hardly contain his pure happiness.  
"Now for our last gifts!" My dad stood up and straightened out his turtleneck sweater before taking out of his pocket a package of condoms for Sebastian, and- Wait. My mom took out from behind her a box of birth control pills for me.  
"As much as we want grandchildren, we want you to be married first." My mom said to me with a smile. "Use these until after you're married, savvy?" My cheeks exploded red and I felt both embarrassed and amused.  
I looked to the condom package, which said 'Extra Large,' and Sebastian looked to my dad and took the box from him. "How did you know?" I threw my face into my hands and let out hard laughter until my sides hurt from pain.  
"Don't ask me these things, Sebastian." My dad smirked. "Just love and protect my daughter for the rest of your days together and make her happy."  
"Yes, sir!" Sebastian saluted my father and I smiled as I threw my arms around my lover and kissed Vanish and then Sebastian's cheek. I looked to my mother and gave her the 'This would be a great time to take a picture!' look, and my mom pulled out her iPhone and snapped a picture of the two of us together.  
Before long, Sebastian handed me Vanish and pulled my dad aside, taking him into the kitchen to speak with him privately. I was too enthralled by Vanish to notice anything was out of the ordinary, and my mom and I placed a little Santa hat on Vanish and myself, taking more selfies together.  
My mom looked to the door and then to me and smiled, her voice going lower, serious. "I know you're not a little girl anymore, darling, and I know you love Sebastian. Things are getting serious between you two and I don't approve entirely, but this is your life and you'll live it the way you want to. I only want you to be happy and if this means you live with Sebastian and have premarital sex, go ahead, but be safe. Promise me."  
"I promise, mom." I smiled and felt tickled by Vanish's whiskers against my cheek.  
Sebastian and my dad came back into the living room, beaming smiles from ear to ear on both their faces. Sebastian sat on his heels next to me and my dad sat next to my mom and put an arm around her. Sebastian took from out his back pocket a small square-shaped box.  
"Sebastian, what's this?" I asked as he handed the box to me. My heart fluttered slightly as I had high hoped for what was in the box. I could imagine it now, Sebastian proposing to me and asking me to be his wife! Any girl in this situation - including me - would have their heads spinning and their emotions flying higher than on Cloud Nine.  
"You've given me purpose again, and I've never felt this way towards anyone before. I love you and I want you to know that. You are the light of my life. You are my life. I want to spend every day with you for the rest of our time here together. Will you..."  
I blinked a few times as I heard my name called by my dad. I looked to him and then to Sebastian. What I imagined in my head was only a dream, but I still had hope for what was in the small box that Sebastian held out before me.  
Sebastian flipped open the box and inside the box was a small necklace of silver and peridot. Peridot wasn't my birthstone but it was my favorite out of all twelve birthstones. "Sebastian, it's gorgeous!" The jewel twinkled and I looked to Sebastian, his eyes soft and kind with a hint of real life within his soul.  
After spending the morning with my parents at our house, Sebastian and I took our presents - and Vanish - back with us to Sebastian's apartment. Once inside his flat, we placed the chilled kitten on the carpet and watched Vanish as she looked to each of us and then began exploring her new home. She first went to the living room and tried to climb the couch but failed, then checked out our treadmill and climbed onto one of the foot pedals and curled up into a little ball and let out a slow exhale, happy to be home with two demons who just positively loved her so much.  
The day passed on and Sebastian and I sat in front of the fireplace and watched the embers in the fire burn and give off a comfortable heat. Sebastian had an arm around me as we sat on the sofa and we talked and just enjoyed each other's company. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vanish appear before us and walk closer to the fireplace, where she curled up into a ball again and sat before the warmth of the fire.  
A little later on, I got an idea in my head that Sebastian still had another present coming his way. A present from me. I kissed Sebastian's lips, putting a hand to his cheek, and then leaving the living room for two minutes to change. When I reappeared, I was wearing a Miss Santa suit that looked like BDMS-gone-Christmas, so to speak. There was a red leather costume beneath a Santa parka and knee-high black boots with high heels on the soles. I leaned against the archway of the door and struck a pose. Sebastian looked me over and smiled as I strutted closer to him, sitting myself above him with my legs on either side of his hips.  
"I'm your present, Sebby. Why not give me you, too?" I ran my hands down Sebastian's chest and went to remove his belt. Just from this, I felt an erection coming from Sebastian and I was turned on immediately. Sebastian's hands moved up the small of my back and came to remove my Santa hat and pull the braided bun from my hair, letting my wild hair run loose and free.  
Before I knew it, we were both unclothed on the sofa and having passionate sex. God, I loved my demon lover whom I still wished would propose to me already! I felt Sebastian's heartbeat race as he touched me all over, causing me to want him all the more. A thought came to my mind, a thought that my parents would be wondering when I'd be getting home. I pushed the thought from my mind as I recalled my dad gave Sebastian condoms, so I'm pretty sure they knew I was with my lover in his apartment having sex.   
We returned from my parents house at one in the afternoon, stayed on the sofa together until two, and it was four now. Sebastian and I had been having sex for two whole hours and I wasn't even tired yet. I wanted more, and more and more and more!  
"Now that you are a demon, you cannot become exhausted as you would if you were a human. And might I say, my love, that you are absolutely, positively insatiable!" Sebastian lowered himself upon me again to kiss the nape of my neck and cause small hickies to form.  
I cocked my head to the side and gazed up at my Sebby. "I'm the insatiable one? You're pretty energetic yourself!" With that, Sebastian and I laughed.  
I opened my eyes after a while, looking to the digital clock on the table next to the chair in which I sat when reading a book. It read 6:56. I looked outside the window and saw the sunrise. It was then that I realized Sebastian and I had made love all night long and into the morning, causing the two of us to exhaust ourselves into a deep slumber. I sat up and stretched my limbs, noticing that Sebastian opened his eyes. I stood up shakily and steadied myself against the mantle, noticing in the fireplace the coals had turned into cold ashes.  
"How well can you walk, lover?" Sebastian asked me. I cracked my neck from side to side and ran a hand through my messy hair, my hair just as wild as the night Sebastian and I had spent together.  
"We were definitely naughty and saved Santa the trip, and I can't walk right thanks to you." Some would take that as an inconvenience but Sebastian merely smirked.  
"I aim to please, darling." Sebastian sat up and stretched himself. I awkwardly went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of peppermint-flavored coffee and came back into the living room to see Sebastian still unclothed with the crocheted lap quilt over his body as he lay on the sofa.  
"Can you walk?" I asked my lover.  
"I cannot. You were insatiable enough so I cannot take even a step this morning." I smiled from ear to ear, proud that I had exhausted a demon from Hell. There were few in this world who could make that claim. I looked Sebastian over and saw his chiseled abs and thought he was the sexiest man alive.  
I came to sat on the sofa next to him and drank my coffee, the two of us looking to Vanish before the fireplace. She had awakened, stretched, and looked to the two of us and mewed. Sebastian and I looked to each other and then I got up to feed her, then returning to Sebastian and placing myself above him.  
"Care for round two?" I asked.  
"Definitely!" Sebastian's hands ran over my body and I let the coffee mug fall to the carpeted floor before descending upon Sebastian myself once more.  
It was then that I knew Sebastian and I would spend a thousand more Christmases together and love it completely. This was just the first of many.


	9. A Demon's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the New Year and Sebastian and you have some fun together - that does not include just sex - there's more! Sebastian takes you to a romantic place he knows you love and doesn't mean to show me something he has in store for me . . . and your future together.

I have been having the greatest time of my life these past few months. Not only did I meet the one true love of my life, Sebastian Michaelis made me into a demon like him on Christmas! Despite Sebastian being a demon from Hell, isn't that the most romantic thing ever? I've never imagined I could be this happy. I don't want things to go back the way they used to be. I mean, before the day I met Sebastian.  
It's New Year's Eve and Sebastian has taken me to New York City again so we could spend time together. My parents were thrilled that Sebastian has been doing so much for me, from tutoring me to becoming my boyfriend and changing my life for the better. And before my parents saw me off to the city, my dad handed Sebastian a package of condoms - again - and caused Sebastian and me to laugh, me being the only one who was embarrassed.  
Sebastian and I got to our hotel - a five-star one at that! - and saw to it that our baggage was taken to our suite. Our honeymoon suite! Before I could open the door to the room, Sebastian lifted me into his arms and kicked open the door before carrying me to our king bed. Sebastian placed me on the bed and crawled atop me, kissing my cold lips.  
"You look stunning, my love." Sebastian looked me over and I felt my cold cheeks grow hot from blushing and I wondered just when we would be needing those condoms. I looked myself over and realized I was still wearing my tan button-down coat with the ruffles on the sleeves and collar, and then I noticed Sebastian had a bulge in his pants that I could not ignore. I smiled wickedly and snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss me before flipping him over so I lay atop him now. Sebastian sat up quickly and moved his hands to undo the buttons of my coat, and I moved to undo his white button-down shirt. Yes, we were demons now and the cold didn't bother us in the least but I did try to keep a low profile and dressed myself according to the weather conditions. Force of habit, I guess.  
"Does our suite come with a hot tub?" I asked Sebastian who was now kissing the nape of my neck. Sebastian pulled away for a brief moment and looked up into my eyes before nodding. I licked my lips. "Let's have some 'fun' now before touring the city." Sebastian agreed, his voice husky, and we locked hands before speeding into the bathroom.  
The bathroom was huge! There was a regular shower and then there was a massive hot tub with shiny tiles everywhere. It didn't take long for us to fill up the tub of water, the steam now fogging up the mirrors, and undress ourselves. I felt relaxed but ready as I entered the tub, Sebastian now standing before me unclothed and ready for our time of pleasure.  
"Ravish me again, lover!" I smiled and gestured for him to enter the tub with an extended finger, and Sebastian jumped into the tub, splashing me with water as I put up my hair in a messy bun. Sebastian sat down in the water and pulled me atop him so my legs straddled his hips. I gasped in as I felt him enter me and we started to go, if you know what I mean. I didn't know how long we went on and on, but it felt miraculous, as if he had been holding back before. It reminded me of Twilight, sort of, because Bella said Edward was holding back before she transformed into a vampire like him, and it was that situation now, except Sebastian and I were demons.  
The bathroom was now fully steamed up and Sebastian and I had our arms wrapped around each other as we sat in the tub. The steam had fogged up the mirrors and Sebastian's black hair - along with my own - had now been completely soaked.  
"We have forever together." Sebastian smiled as he looked into my shining eyes. "Shall we dress ourselves and move about the city?" I smiled and nodded before pulling Sebastian into another kiss. I moved atop Sebastian again and he looked me over, giving me a raised eyebrow. "For us to leave the hotel, we must move and dress ourselves."  
I grinned from ear to ear. "I know, Sebastian." I said. "Later tonight and into the morning, you can see me undressed again. I look forward to that again." I paused. "And again, and again, and again."  
"My, my." Sebastian reached a hand down into the water and toyed with my core. I gasped in from the teasing sensation and my eyes flashed red. "You are an insatiable lover."  
"Only for you, my demonic Sebastian Michaelis." I kissed my demon lover once more before rising from the tub and putting on a soft white robe. "Let's get dressed. We'll have fun tonight and even more insatiable love-making after that." I turned from the hot tub and opened the bathroom door before looking back to Sebastian as he arose out of the steaming water. He was an Adonis with a perfectly sculpted body, one I'd love forever. I would never tire of him and I knew we would be together until the end of time, whether it be in Hell or living here on Earth, passing as normal humans.  
I rummaged through my suitcase and found just the ensemble for tonight. I dressed myself in a black bell-sleeve keyhole top - one I'd bought from Bebe - and gray lace heartbreaker jeans with black leather boots that reached up to my knees, and for a coat, I decided to change from the coat I wore here to a black zip detail trench coat that I also bought from Bebe. To note, I can't help it! I love the Bebe brand! It's sexy and the clothes give me a boost of self-confidence. Then again, I just got a 'confidence boost' from Sebastian in the hot tub! I styled my hair in a mermaid braid and put on white pearl earrings.  
When I turned to Sebastian, he was now clothed in his usual attire but wore his own black trench coat with the collar up. We were a pair made for each other. We were ready to go, so we left our honeymoon suite and left the hotel to enter the snowy streets of the most famed city in the U.S. and walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. As we walked, I looked Sebastian over. He was so handsome and his hair was damp from the snowfall that clung to his messy bangs. I smiled up at him and Sebastian held out his silver iPhone and pulled me into a kiss, taking a selfie as my arms wrapped around his neck.  
"I'm here in New York City with the greatest person who has ever crossed my path! She's the love of my life and I will love her until after the end of time!" Sebastian announced to the camera on his phone, and I realized he was taking a video that he was going to post on his Facebook page. He had a few friends on Facebook - from my circle of friends to a few friends in England he hadn't introduced me to yet - and those who were his friends often commented and liked his pictures and videos, all of them looking enchantingly incredible. And I was in most of them!  
We continued down the street and I began to wonder if this was my destiny, being with Sebastian. I was raised with the belief in God and Satan, angels and demons, and I wondered if God wrote everyone's destinies, did He make me with the path set before me, the one where I am mated to a demon from Hell for the rest of eternity?  
My hand curled tighter around Sebastian's and he looked down at me with a smile on his face. "Look where we are." Sebastian pointed to a building before us and it was the famed tower in Times Square. I gasped in and smiled as the ball on the tower began to go down, and the people around us began to count down from ten.  
"Ten! Nine! Eight!" As we were all counting down the seconds, I had a vision of Sebastian back in the late 19th century with his former master. I don't know how the vision came to me so clearly, but I saw the little Lord Ciel Phantomhive holding onto a bridge with one hand while Sebastian asked him to count down from ten as he killed the Angel of Massacre. "Seven! Six! Five!" The vision continued and I saw Sebastian in his true form. As others would have been scared of him, I was not. I was now like him and that did not frighten me. "Four! Three! Two!" And Sebastian and I called out together. "One!" The ball stopped dropping and everyone in Times Square cheered, Sebastian taking me in his arms and kissing me hard on the lips, his arms snaking around the small of my back and my neck.  
"I love you, Sebastian Michaelis." I smiled and our kiss broke. Cameras flashed everywhere and selfie sticks were raised high in the air. Sebastian and I actually wound up in a number of selfies as we walked away from Times Square, posing with random people to partake in the delights of the new year.  
As we walked away and the crowds of people began to depart from street to street - with people here and there singing and dancing and playing musical instruments - Sebastian turned to me and asked, "Do you have any New Year's Resolutions?"  
I looked up to Sebastian and smiled. "I want to read more books this year. Last year-" I smiled, my cheeks cherry red. "Yesterday and the three hundred and sixty-four days before that, I read a few books but not enough that I wanted to read." Sebastian looked down at me and smiled. He knew I had over two hundred books on my Kindle - with themes ranging from romance to mystery, horror to science fiction; the list went on and on - and I had read only a few of them. My hand curled tighter around Sebastian again as a short young woman walked in between us. We raised our hands and let her past us and smiled as our hands were still interlocked. "What are your New Year's Resolutions?" I asked my demon boyfriend.  
Sebastian looked to me and then to the sky. The light pollution was terrible now and we couldn't see any stars but Sebastian looked down to me and gave me a kind smile, kissing my cheek. "All I want is to spend more time with you." He said. "I want to tie myself to you forever so we'll never be parted. I want to make you fly, I want to take you with me into the stars, I want all your dreams to come true." I put a hand to my heart and felt a tear of complete joy slide down my cheek, the tear turning to ice as it fell. Sebastian let out a chuckle and wiped it away from my cheek with his hand.  
"That is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me, Sebastian, my sweet love." Sebastian and I ducked into an alleyway that was decorated with Christmas lights and we kissed again, Sebastian pulling me up to stand on his toes to meet his lips. I felt nothing but complete happiness as I felt our hearts beat together as we touched. Despite not being a pure-blood human anymore, I had never felt more alive.  
Sebastian and I continued our way through the streets of New York City and as we walked, I was pushed into Sebastian's side by a stranger. It didn't bother me that I was pushed into the arms of my lover, but what did confuse me for a moment was what I felt in Sebastian's coat pocket. We continued walking ad as we walked, my eyes moved from Sebastian's face down to the bulge in his coat pocket. No, he did not have an erection; he had a square-shaped bulge in his coat. I moved my arm down further so I brushed against the bulge again and my eyes widened as I realized what it was.  
It was an engagement ring in a small square box. I wondered, though, when would he give it to me?


	10. A Demon's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sebastian's birthday! I'm not sure how old Sebastian is, but he's over three thousand years old if he knew that Egyptian Pharaoh from centuries past - recall season two of Black Butler! Who wouldn't want to throw a surprise birthday party for our demon lover?

It's been a week since New Year's and I've planned a surprise birthday bash for Sebastian. I've invited all our friends - Abby, Jasmine, and even a few of Sebastian's old cohorts from his old life in England - not including that irritant Grell Sutcliffe! It was most difficult to track down this Undertaker fellow but I told him to join us.  
When I was on the phone with Undertaker, he said to me, "Little Mrs. Michaelis, do tell me a joke. Give me prime laughter and I'll do whatever you want!" He hummed to himself awaiting the joke.  
I was a little surprised by Undertaker's request but smiled as I thought of the joke that always made me laugh. I cleared my throat and said, "A dirty limerick I have for you. A woman from Cue filled her vagina with glue. She said with a grin if they pay to get in, they'll pay to get out of it, too." On the other end of the phone line, I heard a crash and Undertaker laughing loudly.  
"Ah! I'm laughing so hard my sides are killing me! I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss! I'll be on my way to you immediately, Mrs. Michaelis!" Undertaker hung up the phone and I was cut off as I tried to explain to him that Sebastian and I were not married. Yet. As I hung up my iPhone and tossed it aside, I let out a smile, thinking to myself that one day - soon - I would indeed be Mrs. Michaelis! And I knew that how? Recap: Sebastian had an engagement ring in his pocket on New Year's Eve. I knew this year - soon enough - Sebastian would propose to me!  
I was preparing the house for the party and soon got a text from Sebastian. He asked me if he could come over - knowing my parents weren't home - to have some fun together, whether that be raiding my parents' liquor closet or having sex. Either way, I didn't want him to come over to see the house in party mode, so I texted him back and told him that I was with Abby and Jasmine and would be hanging out with them for the next few days. When Sebastian texted me back an suspicious emoji, I told him not to ask questions and let the mystery be seductive. Sebastian texted me again telling me he loved me and I returned to working on the festivities for the house.  
About being with Abby and Jasmine, I wasn't entirely lying because they were with me, helping me get my house ready for the party. Streamers were hung on the walls of black and blue - and red, too, after Jasmine begged me to let her set them up - and we worked even harder. Abby asked me why the 'bruise' color scheme and I told her that black and blue were Sebastian's and my favorite colors - Sebastian black and myself blue. After the streamers were all set up, we went to the basement to the second freezer to check on the birthday cake to make sure it was meticulous. The cake was white with blue and black cursive lettering that said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEBASTIAN!!  
"Planning to give a speech?" Abby asked me, nudging me in the side. I sent out an amusing glare and turned back to the cake, closing the freezer door, nodding. "What'cha going to say? Something loving or something sexy?"  
I whirled around to Abby, my eyes wide. "Excuse me?"  
Abby laughed. "We all know you're not a virgin anymore. Good for you!" Abby and Jasmine high-fived each other and looked back to me as my cheeks turned beet red. "Want to sex-and-tell? It's like kiss-and-tell but with sex." Abby was always the girl looking for juicy details on all of her friends' sex lives.  
"I'd prefer to keep things secret this time, Abby." I turned from them and returned upstairs, the two of them following at my heels. "By the way, what exactly are you getting Sebastian for his birthday?"  
Abby was the first to answer. "To keep your love life interesting, I bought the two of you a copy of the Kama Sutra. Believe me, it's hot!" I took in a breath and shook my head. How could things get boring after only a few months of hook-ups? And how could things get dull when demon sex was just tops? It was like... the best thing ever! Sex as a human was great and all, having incredible orgasms, but demon sex was even better! Studies show that a human female's orgasm can last up to twenty-five seconds - twice the time it takes for a man - but for demon females, it was even longer and so much more incredible! "Seriously, what are you going tell us - if anything - about your hook-ups?" Abby asked me.  
"I'll tell you this. Sebastian calls me an insatiable lover." I let out a smile and Abby grinned from ear to ear. Jasmine was now the fan girl with a nosebleed, which Abby laughed at, thinking it was amusing.  
"Who else is coming to the party besides us? Any of Sebastian's family?" Jasmine asked me, dabbing her nose with a tissue to stop the blood flow.  
"It took some doing but I invited Sebastian's father to the party. I even invited Sebastian's cousin Claude but I haven't received a response yet."  
Abby and Jasmine exchanged glances. "Sebastian has a dad?"  
"Yeah." I nodded. "Sebastian and his father are estranged but I thought it would be nice to invite him here." I paused. "Sebastian's dad hasn't met me yet but I asked Sebastian once why his dad never visits him." Abby and Jasmine gave me the 'And!?' look, so I continued. "Sebastian explained to me that his father thinks him weak for falling for a girl like me even though I've changed-" I stopped myself before revealing to them I was no longer a human like them, so I let out a sad laugh. "Sebastian's dad just doesn't like me, and... Claude is a bit... weird, or so I've been told."  
"So it's just going to be the guest of honor, you, our clique, and your family at the birthday bash?" Jasmine asked, and I nodded. I ran over the guest list in my head. I invited Abby and Jasmine, Payge and Ian, Rust - Abby's ex-boyfriend - and I even invited Douglas, but I doubt he'll come around because of the incident at the Christmas party at Abby's house.  
As I thought about the guest list, I thought of my Sweet Seventeen - not Sweet Sixteen because that wasn't as fun as when I turned seventeen - and thought of all the presents I'd received. I'd been given a painting of Sebastian and myself made by Abby, I got a book from Douglas, and Rust tried to outdo everyone by giving me an enormous bouquet of flowers. The flowers were white roses, black tulips, and blue daisies and purple violets. Not many flowers survived in my bedroom because there was no sunlight, so I kept the flowers in the dining hall where sunlight shined through the windows and the skylight - and the flowers lived for a few weeks until I lost count.  
Anyway, Abby and Jasmine and I readied the house in record time and went into the living room to sit on the sofa and discuss the presents Sebastian would receive for his surprise birthday party. It was Jasmine who was antsy and excited, so she paced the length of the room and went to the window to see it was raining outside, her and Abby's cars - Abby had a silver car and Jasmine had a red car - in the driveway. Abby asked Jasmine a question and when she didn't answer, I was the one to realize Jasmine was looking at the window border thing.  
"Jasmine, what's wrong?" I asked innocently. I'd forgotten Jasmine had super-skillful photographic memory.  
"The window is new." My eyes widened and I gulped. "What happened to the old window?"  
"Oh, some neighborhood kids were playing football and the ball shattered the window." I lied. The best lies were mixed with truth, so the falsified story rolled off my tongue. Indeed there were neighborhood kids who played football in the street, and the football did hit the side of my house but didn't shatter the window. "My parents didn't think the matter was too serious, so they fixed the window the same day it happened." I smiled, and Jasmine turned from the window and sat in the chair next to the sofa. My lie worked!  
"Jazz, what are you planning to get for Sebastian?" I asked her with a smile on my face.  
I hoped she wouldn't follow in Abby's footsteps and buy Sebastian and me sex toys. "It took a lot of work to get you both presents, but I'm giving you two tickets for a certain trip." Jasmine cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly. "I won't tell you what it is because it's a present for both of you." I raised an eyebrow and wondered what the present was, but didn't ask to know what it was for even though I didn't like surprises - when I knew they were coming - but this would be one exception.  
The next two days passed on and it was Sebastian's birthday. I woke up early in the morning and dressed in my best clothes. Most of my clothes I bought from Bebe in the Outlet mall across town, so I decided on wearing a plum purple satin dress with a V-neckline top and a short skirt. I then decided on wearing black cork wedges, and styled my hair in a braided bun like Elsa from Disney's Frozen, having a few tendrils of my hair hang about my face. I looked myself over in my full-length mirror and thought myself quite beautiful. I wouldn't go around saying it, but I felt great about how I looked and where I was emotionally and mentally.  
The party would start at six in the evening when Sebastian would arrive, but everyone else other than my demon lover would get here at five to stack their presents in the living room and prepare themselves in the front room of my parents' house. Abby was first to come to my house, with Jasmine arriving a few minutes later. Abby's present was wrapped in black paper with a silver bow and sparkling lace. Jasmine's present was wrapped in a red bag with white stripes. It seemed almost like a Christmas theme for her gift but then again, she loved the color red.  
I recall after Grell took his leave the first time we met, Sebastian told me all about him. Not only was Grell obsessed with him, he also loved the color red. He loved it for hair, for clothes, for cars, for anything, really. Even though I wasn't religious and now a demon, I couldn't help myself to pray to anyone who would keep Grell from crashing this party. Him, and William T. Spears. The last thing I needed was another fight in the front yard of my house or having Will reveal to everyone that Sebastian and I are truly demons.  
"I take it you're the lovely bride-to-be!" I looked to our last guest who stood in the front doorway of my parents' home before Sebastian was to come. I knew who he was because Sebastian showed me pictures of him when he still lived in England. It was Undertaker, whose real name I still did not know. That is, if Undertaker actually had a real name. Undertaker took me in his arms and hugged me tight, his gray top hat falling to one side.  
"Who is this guy?" Abby came to me and asked. As I turned to look to her, I saw her blue eyes were now red with hearts. Abby was struck in love by Undertaker as he smiled and handed a present to me, one for Sebastian.  
"Call me Undertaker." Undertaker smiled and chewed on a dog treat in the corner of his mouth. "Care for one, pretty lady?" Abby nodded silently, her eyes still locked on Undertaker, and took a dog treat from him and ate it, too. I stepped away from the door and ushered my friends back inside, putting the present with the others in the living room. "I didn't know Sebastian Michaelis had gorgeous friends like you." Undertaker cocked his head to the side, his silver hair now in braids, and smiled, his green eyes flashing at Abby. Undertaker followed Abby to one side of the room and the two began talking, whispering to each other about God knows what, and I smirked to myself. I knew the look in Abby's blue eyes. She was struck-by-lightning in love with Undertaker. The smirk disappeared quickly, though, for I knew that Rust was still in love with her despite being her ex-boyfriend.  
I took my place dead center in the front room, everyone else hiding in the hallway, the closet, and the living room and kitchen, and I thought to myself how things would be for my friends and I if they fell for Sebastian's acquaintances from the 19th century. I'm with Sebastian, Jasmine likes Grell - and sometimes even asks me here and again where he is - and Abby would wind up with Undertaker. I doubted that would happen but the thought did come to mind.  
I glanced into the living room and saw Jasmine standing by the window, keeping a lookout for Sebastian's car. "He's here!" Jasmine finally announced.  
"Everyone take your places!" I whisper-shouted. Jasmine and Abby and Undertaker hid in the living room while I stood in the front room of the house, my parents and my other friends taking their places in the hallway, now readying themselves to jump out on my cue and shout, 'Happy birthday!' to Sebastian.  
Sebastian had a key to my house but didn't need it now as I had texted him earlier to come to my house, the front door already unlocked. Sebastian came to the front door and turned the handle, the door swinging open and Sebastian entering the house. I snapped my fingers and everyone jumped from out their hiding places and shouting, "Happy birthday, Sebastian!" Sebastian's brown eyes flashed red and a broad smile appeared on his face.  
"Did you do all this?" Sebastian smiled to me, and I nodded. My lover strode towards me and lifted me off the ground, spiraling around. "Thank you! Heavens, I love you!" Sebastian announced before placing me on the ground again and leaning down to kiss my lips. "I've never had a surprise like this before in my life! Thank you!" Sebastian smiled as everyone came to him and congratulated him on his birthday, my dad slapping him on the back heartily and my mom kissing Sebastian's cheek.  
The festivities began and Sebastian and I were the life of the party. Music played in the living room, and Abby convinced us all to play Just Dance. She and Undertaker went first, Undertaker telling Abby that This is Halloween was one of his favorite songs. The two danced against each other and Undertaker won. Jasmine called winner, and she went up against Undertaker, too. Undertaker still won.  
"How can you be this good a dancer, Under-wonder?" Abby asked him, leaning close to him as if they were to kiss.  
"I don't go outside much back in England unless I go to work in the morgue, so I play a number of games to occupy myself in this life." Undertaker spoke in his English accent which made Abby feel weak in the knees. We'd been friends for going on three years, so I knew Abby like a book. "I sometimes dance with the corpses and sing to the cadavers."  
Abby raised an eyebrow at Undertaker's comment but she went along and cheered him on, watching him win the game again. All of us - my parents, my friends - were weird in one way or another and had twisted senses of humor, so we let that slide. I chewed on my lower lip for a moment, though, wondering if Abby took Undertaker seriously. She didn't seem to, so I felt that was good.  
After the next dance, Sebastian ad I teamed up and went against Undertaker, Sebastian telling be before the dance started that he would consider it a blessing if either one of us were to win against the silver-haired king of dances. Undertaker told me to choose the song, and I told the birthday king to decide on the song, so Sebastian decided upon the great song I'm Sexy and I Know It. The three of us laughed and sang along to the music, all of us knowing every lyric, and it wound up that Sebastian himself won! I threw my arms around my lover and kissed him on the lips and everyone in the living room held their drinks high in the air and went, 'Ooh!' for us.  
When the kiss broke, Sebastian and I shared a laugh before my mom stepped into the room. She took one of the Wii joysticks and cracked her neck from side to side, saying, "I challenge you, Sebastian Michaelis, to a dance-off!" My mom loved dancing since she was a kid herself and was the queen of dancing.  
Sebastian picked up his Wii joystick and smiled. "Challenge accepted."  
My mom blew Sebastian a kiss. "Sebastian, do call me 'mom.' You're already welcomed into our little family."  
Sebastian smiled. "Good luck dancing, mom!" Everyone cheered as my mom chose the next song and the two began to dance against each other. I sang along to the lyrics again and felt absolutely thrilled that life was this amazing, and watched my mom begin to beat Sebastian in the game! No matter how much Sebastian got the 'Perfects!' my mom was getting gold stars faster than he was!  
The dance had ended and my mom got all five gold stars and more points than Sebastian while he got four gold stars and less than five hundred points than my mom did. Sebastian embraced my mom and thanked her, calling her a worthy opponent and a wonderful mother figure. My mom kissed Sebastian on the cheek and called him a son.  
The party seemed to go on forever and never seemed to slow down. All of us sang 'Happy Birthday' to Sebastian before he made the first cut in the cake, we drank and ate delicious food, and we simply enjoyed each other's company. Then it was time for Sebastian top open up all the presents he'd received.  
Sebastian opened Abby's birthday present first and smiled as he saw it was the Kama Sutra book. Sebastian put an arm around me and kissed my cheek before telling Abby he'd make great use of the book with me. I was the one who was blushing despite knowing that Sebastian was being dead serious.  
Sebastian opened my parents' gifts next and then opened Payge and Ian's gifts and then Rust's present. Rust's present was a DVD edition of his latest karate and judo moves. Abby rolled her eyes and called him a showoff. Rust sighed as he had been trying for months to get back together with her but kept failing.  
Undertaker's present was next and Sebastian found the present to be a scrapbook. Sebastian and I looked through it together, looking at old pictures of the house Sebastian once lived in and the people he once lived with. Sebastian told everyone they were not related to him but he soon began to think of them as part of his family. There were Ciel whom Sebastian called an arrogant, rich brat, but whom gave to Sebastian all his wealth and power. I looked to Sebastian and knew the look in his eyes. We may not have been telepathic - either of us - but I knew what he was telling me.  
Are you that rich? I asked Sebastian.  
Sebastian looked into my eyes and smiled. I have riches beyond your dreams, my little love. It was only Sebastian whom I didn't mind if he called me short. Sebastian returned to the scrapbook and looked to the others in the pictures. There were Sebastian's little brother figures Bard and Finny, the house chef and gardener, and then there was Meirin, the maid, whom he knew had a crush on him. And then there was Tanaka, a better father figure to Sebastian than his own father was to him. And beside them was a large wolf-like dog. It was white, with red eyes, and I wondered just exactly what it was. Undertaker told Sebastian his friends were missing him and hoped to see him again soon. Sebastian told Undertaker that when he returned to England, go to his home and tell everyone there that he will return soon. Within a year's time. I didn't know what that meant at first, fearing Sebastian would return to England and leave me, or... Or Sebastian would ask me to marry him and the two of us would return to England together and live there for the rest of our days. Could that have been it?  
Sebastian saved Jasmine's present for last. Jasmine handed Sebastian the small present and Sebastian found it was a letter addressed to him and me. It read: 'You've both given me so much happiness. I can't thank you enough for changing my life for the better. You both are like siblings to me and I cannot repay you enough for everything, so take these and enjoy.' Sebastian looked into the package and held up two tickets. Upon closer inspection, our eyes both widened as we realized they were cruise tickets to France!  
"Oh my God." My jaw dropped open, and I got up from the sofa to embrace Jasmine in my arms. "Thank you so much, Jasmine!" I couldn't contain my happiness.  
"They're cruise tickets for three weeks. You leave in a few weeks, so I suggest you start packing for the trip now." Jasmine smiled, her dark curls bouncing as she clapped her hands together, the red bows in her hair bouncing, too. "You're welcome!" Jasmine cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly, and I hugged her again.  
The moon soon came high in the night sky, the stars glittering all the brighter now, and the party guests soon took their leave. I told my parents I'd be spending the night at Sebastian's flat, and they let me go. As we walked to Sebastian's car, I looked to the stars and smiled beneath them. Sebastian opened the car door for me and then kissed my lips before I entered the car.  
"Thank you, love." Sebastian smiled to me. "I've never had a more wonderful birthday. I feel it's been long overdue." I returned Sebastian's smile and pulled on the collar of his shirt to kiss me again. "My father has never done this for any of his children, for none of my brothers or my sisters."  
As we drove away from my parents' house, I began to wonder just how many siblings and half-siblings my demon boyfriend had. I knew a few demons' names, like Lucifer who was the demon of pride, Mammom who was the demon of greed, Asmodeus was the demon of lust, and so on. I remembered that from Catholic school before I went to high school. I smirked to myself as I thought about my life and how it's changed. I went from being the good little Catholic girl to a demoness with a demon lover from the depths of Hell... a demon whom I gave my virginity to, and whom I was naughty for. That reminded me of the birthday present I would give to Sebastian after we arrived to his place.  
Sebastian pulled up to his apartment and looked to me with a smile on his face, his deep brown eyes soft with care. "Thank you for everything tonight. I've never experienced such things."  
I took Sebastian's hand in my own and smiled to him, tilting my head to the side. "Sebastian, my love, I have a present for you." My eyes flashed their demonic red color and I went from 'good girl mode' to 'naughty girlfriend mode.' I looked Sebastian over and licked my lips. "Sebastian, wait here for ten minutes. I need to prepare your apartment for the present I'm going to give you now. Savvy?" Sebastian nodded and I smiled, getting out of the car and quickly going into his apartment.  
Sebastian waited in the car for ten minutes until he got a text from me, the text reading: Sebby, I'm ready to receive your offering. Come get me! <3  
"I am ready!" Sebastian said to himself as he rushed out of the car and raced to his apartment. Once inside the flat, he saw all was dark. Sebastian locked the front door behind him and turned to see candles lighting the way to the bedroom. Sebastian followed the trail and saw the bedroom was dimly-lit and I was lying on the bed wearing a black leather corset with black thong panties.  
"Are you ready for your final birthday present, my demon lover?" I asked Sebastian. Sebastian's jaw fell half-open and he nodded silently. I licked my lips and gestured for him to come closer to me. Sebastian took three long strides before he stood in front of me, taking me in his arms and kissing me hard on the lips, one arm going around the small of my back and the other going around my neck. We descended upon the bed and began to play.  
Before long, my sexy black attire had been removed along with Sebastian's clothes, and we were underneath the thin black sheets making stains and having real fun. A touch here, a pinch there Sebastian gave me and I was laughing and kissing him all over. Things got wilder and wilder until Sebastian had me backed up against the headboard, my arms clutching Sebastian's neck. I let out a few moans and Sebastian seemed really pleased by my reactions, so he pushed himself further into me until it gave me some pain. I didn't mind the pain, finding out I was a bit masochistic, and continued to kiss my lover.  
"You're quite the insatiable demoness." Sebastian said to me in between thrusts against the wall and I smiled, raking my nails against his back. He found the sensation tickling, and began kissing the nape of my neck. "Harder." Sebastian said to me, so I raked my nails against his skin a little harder. Still, Sebastian was not yet satisfied. "Harder!" He said loudly, and I pressed my nails hard into Sebastian's back, dragging them down and leaving faint red scratches of blood underneath the skin. Sebastian cried out as an orgasm took him and then I did, too, as Sebastian released into me, now falling back onto the bed. I felt more than pleased, amazed that I had tired out my demon lover. I pulled the bed sheets over us and curled up next to Sebastian, his arm curling around me protectively. God and Heavens above, Satan and Hell below, I loved my demon Sebastian Michaelis.  
I fell asleep in Sebastian's arms that night and fell asleep to dream of what I believe could be our future. In my dream, Sebastian and I were in the backyard of the manor I saw in the scrapbook from Undertaker. Tanaka stood next to Sebastian as I sat in a lounge chair under a white sun umbrella. Meirin stood next to me pouring coffee into a mug. That would all seem normal, but there was... one exception. In the yard, Bard and Finny were playing with two small children. The two children looked to be twins, one boy and one girl. The boy had messy black hair and red eyes and the girl had long jet black hair - that looked like silk - and red eyes that shined as they caught the light of the sun. The two ran around the yard and laughed and played like normal children. I did not know their names, but I knew who they were. They were Sebastian's children. My children. I smiled in my sleep as I dreamed of my children, my future. It looked so bright that I could see it now, everything coming so true within ten years. I've waited for love all my life and I found it in Sebastian. I could wait a while longer for my future to meet me in the time to come.  
Morning came and I lay asleep in my lover's arms. Sebastian lay awake, though, watching me sleep with a smile on his pale face. The demon took in a breath and looked to the nightstand next to the bed. Opening up the first drawer, there were a few papers, a flashlight, and one more thing. A small black velvet box with a gold lock. Sebastian smiled to himself and then looked to me. "Marry me, my extraordinary love." Sebastian said to me. I stirred from my slumber and rubbed my eyes, brushing my wild hair back from my face. "I must say, that was the best birthday present I have ever received." Sebastian and I shared a laugh and I looked outside. The sun was rising and I knew I would have to be home soon, but not just yet. There was still time. I turned back to Sebastian and climbed atop him, my hands moving down his muscled chest, and then kissed him as my arms snaked around his neck. Sebastian's hands traveled up my body and he kissed me again, deeper than before.  
We continued to kiss until we heard the clearing of a throat. My eyes snapped open and I turned from Sebastian to look at the foot of the bed. There was a tall man standing before us, watching us. I moved myself from atop Sebastian and now sat next to him in bed, pulling the sheets over me so the stranger couldn't see my unclothed body.  
I got a better look at him as I was stunned into silence. The man wore a black leather jacket with gold zippers, black jeans, spotless and shiny biker boots, and had a face much like Sebastian's. The stranger had pale skin and had black hair that was slicked back out of his face, and red eyes as crimson as blood. From the look of him, I knew he was a demon. I just didn't know which demon.  
"Father, what are you doing in my apartment?" Sebastian's voice was cold. My eyes widened and I looked from Sebastian to his father.  
"Wait a minute! You're Satan!?" I shouted.  
Satan nodded and laughed. "In the flesh, my girl!" I swallowed to wet my dry throat and felt my hands curl into fists as they clutched the sheets around my lithe figure on the bed. Satan turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, I merely wished to meet the weakling human you've fallen for." Satan grinned as he looked me over. I felt mortified and completely embarrassed. Not only did he still refer to me as a human, he had seen me on top of his son as we made out. Not the best way to meet your lover's father! "Sebastian, you do know our kind is not to fall for humans, do you not?"  
Sebastian glared at Satan. "Father, I have changed her from human to a demon, so our love is not forbidden!"  
Satan looked me over and quirked a dark eyebrow. "Do you love my son?"  
My already-pale face went even paler. "I love him more than anything, Satan."  
Satan turned from me back to Sebastian. "Love destroys all, my son. Be careful whom you get involved with." Sebastian's eyes flashed red with anger and rage, an anger I'd never seen before.  
"Get out! You are not welcome here!" Sebastian yelled to Satan, pointing to the door. "Leave now! Never come back!"  
Satan laughed, his voice cold. "You have no power over me, boy." Satan's words sent chills down my spine. Sebastian's jaw clenched and Satan stepped over the clothes tossed on the floor about the room, tapping my leather corset with his shoe. "Despite being a weakling who has never tasted the hunger, you are... intriguing." Satan looked to me. "I will be seeing more of you at a later time." My eyes widened and Satan smirked. "I do not mean more of your body, I meant I will be seeing you in time." Satan snapped his fingers together and was gone, leaving a blast of fire in the place where he stood, where a black burn mark was left. Despite Satan no longer being in the room, Sebastian and I both heard Satan's voice linger among us. "Sebastian, my son, once I give up my position as the king of Hell, you will be the new king to rule in my stead, and your mate will be the queen."  
My jaw fell open and we sat there in bed for about five seconds in silence before I turned to Sebastian. "What?" My eyes widened. Sebastian looked to me and quirked an eyebrow. "I knew you were a prince of Hell because you're the son of Satan, but the heir to Satan's throne!?"  
"My father has told me each person in every realm of life - those of the light, the human kind, and those of the darkness, like myself and now you - have our destinies and our fates. I was born into demon royalty. I am fated to be the next ruler of Hell." I was silent and Sebastian looked me over with worry in his eyes. "My father would say you have been destined or fated to be a demoness of Hell, but after knowing what I am now, would you still be at my side?" I looked Sebastian over and kissed him again on the lips. When the kiss broke, I let out a small smile, my eyes flashing red.  
"Sebastian, my love, no matter what I shall be yours forever. I will love you, honor you, cherish you for the rest of eternity. I don't believe in fate; I believe in destiny. I believe I was destined to be yours. I believe I was meant to be by your side forever. I now believe I am to be by your side when you take your place on your throne of Hell. Sebastian, I love you."  
"I know nothing of Heaven, but you make my life like it. You are my Heaven. To be away from you any longer would be Hell for me once again." With that, Sebastian kissed me once more and descended upon me again before I would have to return to my parents' house. I knew nothing of Heaven either, knowing only a type of Purgatory, but Sebastian - despite being what he was - made my life Heaven, too.


	11. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are just as much Sebastian's as he is yours. You want to give yourself to him over and over again. You want him all the time, but can anyone blame you?

I was sitting at my desk in my bedroom at home. My parents were out and I was busy working on a paper for school. My paper was about Stockholm Syndrome for my psychology class. I was growing bored with the paper, wanting some excitement. The windows of my bedroom were open and in came a gentle breeze that caused my hair to tickle my cheek. I felt hands on my shoulders and then felt lips on my neck.  
"You called?" Sebastian's voice was husky, seductive.  
I turned around in my chair to face him. "I didn't say a word."  
Sebastian got on one knee before me and smiled up at me, his hands on either side of me so I couldn't escape him, not that I'd ever want to. "May I kiss my queen?"  
"Queen?" That was the first time Sebastian had referred to me as just that. What was he thinking? "The king may do more than just kiss his queen, lover." I smiled.  
Sebastian pushed himself up to kiss me passionately on the lips, his tongue entering my mouth the second I took in a breath of oxygen. My arms snaked around his neck and he pushed me into my desk, almost to the point of crushing my laptop. I tried with great effort to push my laptop out of the way when Sebastian took me in his arms and pulled me away from my desk, making my legs wrap around his slender hips as I felt a bulge push against my stomach.  
"To Hell and high Heaven, I want you," Sebastian said to me.  
"Then take me, damn it!" I nearly shouted.  
"As my mate desires," was Sebastian's response.  
Sebastian sat me on my desk, a hand pushing away all of my papers to the floor and the other moving my laptop to my bed. Sebastian kissed my neck and left hickies and I wondered to myself what his plan for us was this time. He was so well-versed in everything - including sex - and I wondered what devious plot he had in mind.  
Sebastian grew harder within the confines of his pants and I wondered just how much pain he was in, for pain was sometimes indeed pleasure - Sebastian told me that one - and my hands moved down to undo the seam of his pants.  
With lightning speed, Sebastian had turned me around so I lay on my desk. He lifted up my skirt and ran his hands down my legs. I shuddered and chewed on my lower lip. With one gasp, I was ready and waiting, wet inside. With another sharp inhale, he was inside me and holding me against him. My eyes shut tight and I thought there to be no better feeling than what I was experiencing now. I wanted Sebastian endlessly, again and again, without any break.  
Sebastian told me that even demons need to give themselves time to rest but I felt heated inside for Sebastian alone. I'd waited for him for eighteen years and he'd waited for me for over three thousand earthly years - he told me about the ancient Egyptian king he once knew.  
When I thought the pleasure and pain almost too much for me, Sebastian pulled out of me and turned me around so I now face him. He plunged himself inside of me again and I came to embrace him, clinging to him for his life and all the pleasure he would give me this day.  
My French manicured nails raked against his back and I opened my eyes to see he had no clothes on, surmising that he'd burned them off with his powers of controlling fire. My lips met Sebastian's and kissed him feverishly. If felt as if I'd been without Sebastian for a long time. I would say too long because any amount of time without Sebastian at my side felt like a punishment in itself . . . and not the good kind of punishment!  
With a final push inside me and a loud grunt of satisfaction, Sebastian spilled his demon seed into me and I cried out rapturously. I knew if I were still a human, this would have been too much for me to handle. My life as a human was over, yet I'd never felt more alive.  
Sebastian dropped to his knees and then fell against the wall with me on top of him. I looked myself over, my breasts heaving heavily, and cocked my head to the side as my eyes turned their own demonic pink color. My powers to control fire were not as trained as Sebastian's control, so I wound up burning both my clothes off and a few papers on my desk.  
Sebastian let out a laugh and touched the papers, returning them to normal as if no fire had ever touched them.  
"You need practice with your powers," Sebastian said to me.  
"And you need to tell me why you took me so fiercely today," was my response.  
Sebastian sighed.  
"Well, Sebastian?" I raised my eyebrows. "Do tell your little lover . . ." I purred.  
"It's about my father."  
I swallowed hard. What did Satan have to do with anything?  
"My father says I am to be the new king in a year's time . . . and I am to take a wife."  
"Please tell me it's of your choosing." I said flatly.  
Sebastian nodded. "The choice is mine to marry whom I will. I want only you." Sebastian ran his hands through my hair and smiled almost sadly. "I took you fiercely this day because I need you to know my own demon nature before you choose to tie yourself to me for the rest of our eternity."  
I crossed my arms over my bare chest, looking at Sebastian as if I was still some delicate human. "Sebastian, come on. Nothing you ever say or do will change how I feel about you. I'm your mate, forever and always, and I will be your wife in Hell . . . forever and always." I repeated.  
Sebastian looked me over, his eyes raking over my body. I knew he thought I was beautiful, more beautiful than any dream of beauty he'd ever known.  
"That being said, will you be mine?" Sebastian asked.  
I was caught off guard, my eyes widening. "What?" My voice was barely a whisper.  
"I think we should do this with our clothes on . . ." Sebastian smirked.  
We both got up and dressed quickly in our clothes; Sebastian in black, as always, and me in skinny jeans and a white button-down top and black heels.  
The next minute I turned to Sebastian, I saw he was kneeling down on one knee and held in his hands a small box of black velvet with gold trim.  
"Oh, my God . . ." My voice cracked.  
"My little once-human lover, now to be my demon queen, will you marry me? Will you do me the greatest honor in becoming my wife?" Sebastian asked me. "Will you be mine?"  
I held out my hand to him as he slipped the ring on my finger. The ring was gold, with a shining diamond that cost me more than all my minimum wage paychecks combines, and sparkled in the light.  
Without a moment of hesitation, I said, "Yes, Sebastian! Yes, I will marry you!" It was now that I jumped at Sebastian and caused the two of us to fall to the carpeted floor again. I kissed Sebastian over and over again and cried tears of joy. Before Sebastian and I fell in love, I doubted I'd ever get married. And now I would be a demon queen. Sebastian's demon queen. His one and only forevermore.  
I felt hands on my shoulders and looked behind me, seeing Sebastian. He kissed the nape of my neck and ran his hands down my sides as I sat on the bar stool in the kitchenette. I blinked a number of times, coming out of my thoughts. I looked down at my book, another romance book by Sarah Dessen, and realized I'd daydreamed the whole thing. Sebastian taking me over and over in my bedroom, that was all a figment of my imagination. I wanted so badly to be Sebastian's queen and waiting was not something I was overly fond of.  
"How is my little demoness?" Sebastian asked me, his voice husky. "Would you care to go for another round in the bedroom?" Sebastian's arms snaked around the small of my back and he kissed me again to get me even more in the mood - if that could even be possible.  
I set down my book and embraced Sebastian carried me like a groom holds his bride back to his bedroom. Demons did not need sleep as humans did, but that didn't mean we couldn't use the bedroom for other activities. And oh, my stars, what a morning it was!


	12. Moving Way In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several months of dating Sebastian, you move into his flat as you two take the next step of your relationship. Also, I make references to books, so get ready!

It had been only a short matter of weeks since my daydreams started, but in that time, I was left wondering when Sebastian would pop the question and make out engagement official. I was tired of waiting; I'd been waiting for Sebastian my whole life . . . yet he'd waited over three thousand years to find me and make me his mate, so I had little to complain about, really.  
Sebastian came to my house for breakfast with my parents and me. Neither Sebastian nor I ate, saying we were taking up a new diet. Yes, a new diet of souls from humans. My mother wasn't too pleased to see me not eating because she didn't think I could stand on my own two feet without eating at least something. Even still, human consumption did not agree with me anymore. I had no desire for it.  
"Sebastian, you called me last night and said you had something to ask me," my dad said. "What was it?"  
Sebastian looked to me and back to my parents. He took my hand in his and I felt my heart flutter. Was this the moment he'd ask my parents for permission to marry me? I wanted to be married before I started having children, but I didn't want to be married in a Church. If my mom found out that Sebastian was a demon, I feared she'd toss a goblet of holy water on him. Sebastian had joked with me about that before, but I took it quite seriously, in truth.  
"Your daughter and I have been dating for quite a while now," Sebastian began. "I've always been alone in life. My father abandoned my mother long ago and was in and out of my life for . . . years." Sebastian left out that his father was Satan, of course. "And my mother wasn't always kind. I have never been happier being with your daughter and I hoped for your . . . blessings."  
Oh, my God! I thought to myself. Is this the moment?  
"Would you give your daughter permission into moving in with me?"  
Sebastian quieted and my parents looked to me, both of them now waiting for an answer from me. I was over eighteen, a legal adult. I was free to make my own decisions now and it was my parents who left me to make the decision for myself.  
My dad stood up and came around Sebastian and me. He patted Sebastian on the back and kissed my head. "I think that's up to our little princess, right, princess?"  
I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Come on, dad. I'm not a princess."  
"No," said Sebastian. "You'll be my queen and bear me many sons and daughters." All looked to Sebastian wide-eyed, my face red as a cherry tomato. I swallowed to wet my dry throat and I let out a laugh.  
"How right you are, Sebastian." I said with a smile, my face still red. My dad laughed and hugged me again, my mother clapping her hands together as she thought about having grandsons and granddaughters. Yes, the thought of little demonic Sebastian's and me's running around the planet as if it was their playground was quite a thought. How would my parents react to knowing their son-in-law was a king, though?  
"Sebastian, I love you more than anything in life itself. 'Yes' is my answer." Sebastian kissed my hand like a gentleman would kiss his lady and then he smiled.  
"I guess we'll be having an empty nest, honey." My dad smiled to my mom. My mom just grinned, no hints of sadness in her eyes. "What do you think?"  
My mom sniffed and acted as if she was crying, then started smiling. I grinned, too, my pearly white teeth showing. "I think I'll turn her bedroom into a workout room. We'll finally have room for that treadmill I've always wanted!"  
My dad let out a howl of laughter and my mom smiled, looking to me. I embraced my dad and then my mom and kissed them both. "You won't need to cry. I'll always be here."  
How right I was, and how little my parents really knew. This was not a time to be upset, though; this was a time to be joyous that I was getting my life together . . . uh, not that it was never not together.  
The next few days passed on rather quickly, I must say. My parents helped me out so much with packing up my things and getting them over to Sebastian's flat. Abby and Jasmine helped out, too; Jasmine still asking me about the crazy hot redhead we came into contact with over Christmas. From what I'd known of this Grell Sutcliffe, he was unforgettable. That much was certain; Sebastian, William T. Spears, and I had to agree on that point even though we'd all like to forget the damned reaper.  
Upon the last moving truck driving my things over to Sebastian's place, I looked around my bedroom one last time. The walls were dark purple and pretty, with painted silver lilies and pale green lilacs on the walls. I thought about all my memories here; staying up late into the early morning and reading a book under the covers of my bed, sitting my the window when the electricity was out and watching the lightning crack overhead, planting flowers by the window and watching them grow . . . and then getting fake flowers when those flowers would die off. I had a great childhood here.  
"Is that the last of it?" My dad asked as he wiped his hands on his jeans and smiled to me.  
I turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, dad."  
My dad pulled me into a tight embrace. "You know your mom and I will always love you, right?" I nodded as he continued to hug me. "No matter where life takes you, know that this place will always be your home."  
"Dad . . ." I wanted to tell him everything would be okay without me in a few decades, he and mom going off to Heaven while I remained seeking out souls to devour. "I love you, dad." I hugged my dad even tighter, but when he gave a slight gasp for oxygen, I loosened my grip as not to kill him. I was already a demon who had feasted on souls, but I wasn't about to kill my own dad.  
When my dad and I left our house, we saw my mom talking with Sebastian as the last of the moving trucks began to drive away, already knowing their destination.  
"Your mother was just telling me that if I don't treat you like a goddess, she'll hunt me down and break every bone in my body."  
My jaw fell open and I looked to my mom. She was pacifistic . . . mostly . . . but she did have a badass side to her. "Mom, is that true?"  
My mom only now started to tear up. "You bet it is, sweetie!"  
I looked to Sebastian and smirked. Embracing my mom, I said, "Thank you, mom. You're the best!" And that caused Sebastian to laugh.  
Any world, any place, any time I would live through would be perfect as long as I had Sebastian at my side.  
Sebastian and I said our goodbyes to my parents and got in my car to drive back to our flat, my new place. Sebastian leaned over in the seat and planted a kiss on my soft lips. I smiled through the kiss and let out a quiet moan. It was happening again, Sebastian making me hot all over and hungry for him.  
"Care to christen the flat when we get to your new home?" Sebastian asked me.  
I eyed him devilishly. "I have a few new ideas in mind . . ." I said seductively.  
As we pulled out of the driveway, Sebastian turned in the seat and opened up a cardboard box from the back seat, taking out handcuffs with black fur on them.  
"Did you have these in mind, lover?" Sebastian purred.  
"Sebastian!" I exclaimed. "Those were supposed to be a surprise!"  
Sebastian laughed as he buckled himself up again. "My darling, no handcuffs can hold me back," he paused. "You should have seen me when I was imprisoned a over a century ago for a crime I had not committed."  
My eyes widened in slight surprise - little shocked me concerning Sebastian anymore - but there was nothing Sebastian could do to ever scare me away. I loved him unconditionally, totally, helplessly.  
When we got to Sebastian's flat, we saw the moving trucks awaiting us. It took little over two hours to unload everything. I'm surprised I had that much stuff. Mostly my things were books . . . and clothes. I fit the part of a spoiled little princess and I wondered just how I'd be as a queen. Infinitely more spoiled, I assumed? I have yet to find out!  
Just before Sebastian and I entered our bedroom, he lifted me into his arms and held me like a princess. I couldn't help but let out a half-squeal and smile as I blushed. Sebastian carried me into our bedroom and I took it in for the first time since only a few days back. The walls had been repainted and the furniture was rearranged. The walls, once a pale gray, were now black, and the furniture was white and gray. I looked to see one of the bookshelves had been cleared just for me.  
"I hope this move nest will suffice," said Sebastian to me.  
I grinned devilishly. "Have you cleared out a space in the closet for my box of costumes and toys?" Sebastian's face went dead white, his eyes wide.  
"My darling, I did not know you were . . . into that."  
"I like to keep things interesting," was my response. "And instead of me being into toys and games, I'd prefer to have you in me." I ran my tongue over my lips and felt Sebastian descend upon me, both of us now on our king-sized bed. Sebastian was now in the process of taking my clothes off and I laughed, stopping him.  
"Sebastian, we'll christen our new home after I get settled."  
Sebastian lay on his side on our bed and looked to me with eyes of adoration. "Must you make me wait that long?"  
I smirked and said, "Oh, please," and rolled my eyes. "Just let me put my books away, alright?" Sebastian nodded once and sat upright on the bed, now coming up behind me as I belt down to open one of the boxes. Sebastian's hands ran up and down my sides and I could feel his hot breath against my ear.  
Whispering huskily, he said, "You love Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas, and you love the Court of Thorns and Roses saga. Why not take a page from your pretty Feyre and try it out Night Court style? Let me be the Rhysand to your Feyre."  
I turned away from the bookshelf and looked into Sebastian's red eyes. He was perfect; he was my Rhysand. "I assume your 'wingspan' is greater than his?"  
Sebastian chuckled lowly and pressed me against the wall. "Count on my span being infinitely, devilishly more." With that, Sebastian crushed his lips against mine and began to French kiss me. My arms wrapped around his neck and I moaned into the kiss. I wanted nothing more than to be with Sebastian over and over and over again, and that is just what I would have.  
Sebastian pulled me back to the bed and all but shredded his shirt as he knelt before me, his red eyes glowing pink with desire and lust. I stripped off my clothes quickly and looked to one of the boxes of my clothes, labeled 'COSTUMES.' In the box, there were sexy clothes from teddies to hot cop costumes. And my pride and joy costume was one I bought myself from a fellow Sarah J. Maas lover, the costume being the one Feyre wore when she'd first slept with Rhysand. I wanted to surprise Sebastian with it, but there was little time now . . . unless I decided to handcuff Sebastian to the headboard and play a sexy strip tease for him.  
No, I'll save that for next Halloween, but I will be thinking about that for a long time to come. I had forever with Sebastian now and I wasn't about to stop my own games with him.  
When would I stop loving Sebastian?  
Never.  
When would I stop thinking up games to play with Sebastian?  
Never.


	13. A Grim World - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of your former friends admits their love to you again. You don't love them back - you love Sebastian - but what happens next is that you're kidnapped by a redheaded madman of a reaper.

It had taken a few days to finally get everything in order. I called my parents the morning after Sebastian and I christened our new home. I felt weak in the legs after what Sebastian and I did all night long. My dad said I sounded tired over the phone and I heard my mom slap him.  
After I got off the phone with my parents, I went to unpack my things. I'd started with my book collection first, putting books by the sagas on the shelves. There was the Throne of Glass trilogy and the Court of Thorns and Roses saga by Sarah J. Maas, An Ember in the Ashes and its sequel by Sabaa Tahir, the Game of Thrones books by George R. R. Martin, The Summoner trilogy by Taran Matharu, Shattered Realms by Cinda Williams Chima, a few romance novels by Sarah Dessen and Susane Colasanti, the Gone series by Michael Grant - my favorite science fiction saga ever - and the Falling Kingdoms series by Morgan Rhodes. Yes, I loved to read, as you may gather. I've read all the books ten times over and I still can't get enough of them.  
Just as I was finishing up with arranging my books, there came a buzzing sound from the front door of the apartment. I thought it was Sebastian whom I surmised was searching for souls to consume; but then again, stalking city-folk prey at night was an easier time to pick out the bad apples, so to speak. And so I went to the door and looked to see who it was.  
Douglas.  
Damn it . . .  
I opened the door but did not invite him inside. Crossing my arms, I leaned against the doorway and cocked my head to the side. "What is it you want, Douglas?" I paused. "How did you know to find me here? I never told you Sebastian's address."  
Douglas looked haggard, tired; no, exhausted, as if he'd been running until he was too fatigued to continue. His red hair was out of place and his face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. "I had to talk to you," he said. "May I come in?"  
I blocked Douglas's path when he tried to enter. "No," I said flatly. I was not about to let him, of all people, into my home. The look I gave him was cold, almost unfeeling. Douglas looked me over and looked for any shred of care for him.  
"I need to talk to you . . ."  
"Then talk."  
"You know I love you." That wasn't a question. I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't love him on Christmas. For only a little while, I thought I'd broken Douglas's heart, yet he still held onto the fragmented shadow of hope that I would ever return his feelings. Never. And so Douglas continued. "I want to know why you chose Sebastian over me. I can give you more than he can. I know he isn't 'normal.' That redhead freak proved that much. And still you stand by someone who you've known for only two years?" Douglas was close to yelling now.  
"Douglas, whom I love is none of your business." I stood my ground. I had nothing to fear now that I was a demon like Sebastian. I was far stronger than any human, male or female.  
The only way I could be killed is if a demon struck my heart with a Laevateinn, a demon sword stored in the stomach of a sword-holder. Sebastian told me about a former experience battling two demons - Claude Faustus and Hannah Annafellows, the sword-holder herself - and I knew to avoid them at all costs if they ever returned to the world of humans again.  
My reactions to outside stimuli were lightning fast, but I had to at least act human. Douglas took hold of my arms and pulled me close to him. He tried to kiss me but I slapped him clear across the face.  
I now screamed. "Don't you dare kiss me, you damned soul!" My hands balled into fists. "Stay the Hell out of my life! I don't want you here and neither does Sebastian! Go find someone else to be with you, damn it! I don't love you! I never loved you! I will never be in love with you! I'd sooner die!" By now, people from the streets were looking at Douglas and me. My eyes flashed a demonic pink color and I shoved Douglas away from me. "Stay out of my sight, Douglas, or I'll send you to Hell to burn away the last of your soul!" I turned and slammed the door in his face. Douglas stood there for a few seconds more before turning and going back to his car.  
I immediately went into the living room area of my apartment and threw myself on the sofa. I pulled a pillow over my head and screamed into it, using it as a silencer. I wanted so much for Sebastian to return immediately - and I knew he would - but still I wished to go to the island.  
The island was a secret place between the realms of life and death, a haven for demons. That's where Sebastian last fought Claude and killed him, just after Claude told Sebastian he'd made a mess of the place a while back. I wanted to go to the island, see the place for myself . . . and quite possibly destroy it even further than Sebastian did. I was just so angry that I almost couldn't deal with it.  
"Hello, little newborn," came a voice by the window.  
I jolted upright on the sofa and saw the familiar redhead Sebastian and I both knew and hated. Grell Sutcliffe. He looked to a small leather-bound book and scratched a name in black ink with a quill.  
"Grell, what the Hell are you doing here?"  
"Sounds like you really want that Douglas friend of yours to die."  
I shook my head no. " I don't want Douglas to die; I just want him to leave me alone and find someone else to love instead of me." I paused. "Wait, what are you doing here?" I nearly shouted again.  
"I'm here on overtime," Grell explained. "I have to read the cinematic record of your human boy-toy down there."  
"He's not my boy-toy," I said.  
"He is younger than you, right?" Grell asked.  
"Yes-" I cut myself off, now angered. My eyes widened and I shouted, "What?" I was in shock. "Grell, will Douglas try to kill himself because of what happened here?"  
"That remains to be seen-" Grell jumped up from his place leaning against the window and looked as if his skin was crawling. When I was about to ask Grell why he was acting the way he was, he turned to me from hiding behind the sofa and tensed. "There was a long shadow and I thought surely it was William!"  
I crossed my arms. "Would your precious William drag you into the shadows by holding your hideous hair?" I asked. I had a thought in mind, the thought of William being angry at me not only for simply being a demon but for calling him precious to Grell himself. I'd apologize to him for that, but not for being a demon.  
Grell grew irritant himself. He was an irritant. "How dare you call a lady hideous? I'm prettier than you, anyways!" I laughed and Grell grew brutish now. "As a lady, I will surely bitch-slap you!" Grell took a swing at me but I moved so effortlessly away from him in the blink of an eye. I wound up behind Grell and punched him in the back of the head, causing him to topple over the sofa with a loud grunt.  
"Bitch-slap me, Grell?" I smirked. "Simply preposterous." Before I could move another inch, Grell was up again and towering over me, pulling his reaper scythe out from under his red coat. I dove out of the way before he could mar my skin by cutting into my pale flesh.  
As I moved away from Grell, I wished it was dark outside for then it would be harder for others to see me and I wouldn't have to hold myself back, and now all I could do was try not to damage the interior of my apartment with Grell slicing his chainsaw through the air.  
"You know what happens when you're not careful?" Grell asked me. "You get cut, little lady!" Grell turned on his chainsaw and tried to cut me.  
I kicked the scythe from Grell's hands and punched him with full force, then kneeing him in the chest as anyone trained in an expert self-defense class would do.  
The oxygen in Grell's lungs left him and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. He yelled at me again. "How . . . dare . . . you do this . . . to me!" Grell coughed and stood shakily.  
My red eyes glowed a shining pink and I transformed into my true demon form. I was gray-skinned and my eyes were wide and frightening. My hair was now long and black and wings appeared from out my back. They were the wings of a dragon, yet they had raven feathers. I was dressed in shadow if it could be described as that, and I had on high-heeled leather boots. Grell's jaw fell open as he beheld me, fear taking him over as he'd not seen my true form. Ever.  
"Before you kill me, at least let me do one thing . . ." Grell cringed.  
"What is it?" I spoke through gritted teeth.  
"If you marry my love, you will have a child!" Grell shouted. "A beautiful baby girl with jet black hair and shining red eyes! Her name will be-"  
"Shut up!" I was taken aback in shock. I wanted to marry Sebastian above all else. I wanted to bear his children. I wanted so much. "Grell, what the Hell are you talking about? How does that have anything to do with-"  
Before I could say another word, Grell was up with his hands around the scythe. The hard metal impacted my head hard. I fell down with a pained cry and the lights went out.  
I was in total darkness.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling still.  
Would I ever see Sebastian again? Would I ever live to see my daughter? Where was Grell taking me? What was he doing with me?  
I moaned as I came to. Hours later. I was in a white room stating at a one-way mirror.  
"Where the Hell am I?" I shouted to no one and nothingness.


	14. A Grim World - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you've been abducted by Grell to the world of reapers, William T. Spears makes another entrance and reveals to you that you have a destiny to fulfill . . . one involving your future offspring . . .

The room I was in was all white, with a one-way mirror before me on one of the walls. I was sitting in a chair and my wrists were bound with a white satin-looking rope. And when I tried to pull my hands free, it shined bright as the morning sun and my skin burned like it was on fire. Not a good feeling at all.   
“Hey!” I shouted to the mirror. “I know you’re on the other side watching me, Grell Sutcliffe! Come on in here if you call yourself a man . . .” I mentally slapped myself in the face. Grell wanted to be a woman, not a man . . . or so I gathered. “And let me beat the tar out of you!” I scowled as I cocked my head to the side. With being a demon, I had superhuman abilities, one of which was having Vulcan hearing, so to speak. I heard a low voice – William T. Spears – and an annoying, high-pitched voice – Grell Sutcliffe.   
I looked to the only door in the room and watched as it slid open, the silvery-white hinges creaking. Had I my hands free, I’d be able to break down the door in mere seconds. In came William and Grell. I didn’t like either of the reapers and it wasn’t just because of their species being the sworn enemy to demons – not forgetting the angel kind, too. William looked to Grell with disgust and aggravation, the same look I gave the damned redhead.   
“It irks me to say this, but I do apologize for the behavior of this wretch,” Will let out an exasperated sigh as he looked to Grell from out the corner of his eye. “I’m afraid he’s too enamored of the demon mate of yours.” Will came over to me and adjusted his glasses on his face. “If you promise you will not attack any reapers – including Grell – I will free you.”  
“I promise I won’t destroy this place . . . wherever I am.” I rolled my eyes. “Can I go home now?” I wanted to get back to Sebastian as soon as humanly – or inhumanly – possible.   
“You’re not going to let her go, are you?” Grell freaked out, now yelling at William mere inches from his face. “I’ll do anything to keep that wench away from my Bassie!” Grell looked like he was about to drop to his knees, running his hands up William’s chest. “Come on, I can make it worth your while! Just keep the demon princess here forever so I can win the heart of my love!”   
William’s eyes narrowed and he used his reaper scythe – a pair of overly large hedge clippers, of sorts – to push Grell away from him and slam him up against the wall. “You really have no standards, do you?”   
“William, come on!” Grell shouted. “I can’t have that demon slut around my man!”   
I pursed my lips together, holding back a long string of insults that I wanted to shout at Grell. “Grell, Sebastian is not your man. He is my man.” Will took the restraints from my hands and I rubbed my pained wrists. “Will, can I ask where I am?”   
Will’s eyes narrowed. “You are in the realm of reapers.”   
My jaw nearly dropped. “Excuse me?” I couldn’t believe it.   
“This fool here kidnapped you,” Will said to me. “I did not order it, nor did I permit it, but there is something you should know about your . . . choices.”  
“Yes, I gathered the beginning portion of your statement.” I stood up and shot a death glare at Grell. Gods above, I hated him. “Can you assure me that this . . . thing . . . will not kidnap me again once I return to the human world?”   
Will sighed. “That remains to be seen.” He turned from me and left the all-white room. “If you would follow me, please.” Grell groaned and I smiled as I walked after Will, pushing past Grell as if he was nothing. And he was. He was nothing to me but a bothersome imp, of sorts, despite being a reaper himself.   
When Will led me outside the building, I had to shade my eyes from the hot sun. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I came to realize that every building was white. Even the ground was white! But the sky was blue – just like home.   
“Will, why am I here?” I asked the reaper.   
“Follow me,” he said, and after him I went.   
Will led me down a series of white cobblestone streets and up a slight hill. The town of reapers seemed endless but I didn’t need to worry about exhausting myself. I had a demon’s endurance, after all. As Will and I passed by several reapers, I took notice that despite the differences in hair colors and styles and lengths, everyone’s eyes were the same. All the pairs of eyes watching me were a greenish-gold behind spectacles.   
“Is it that obvious that I’m a demon’s mate?” I asked Will. I knew he hated demons, but he seemed somewhat . . . civilized.   
“It is obvious you are a demon.” Will kept his gaze forward as we walked. “You have been ‘marked’ by a demon, and you have a demon’s . . . scent.” I gathered that Will was referring to my ‘relations’ with Sebastian and that I certainly smelled like a demon.   
“Where are you taking me?” I asked Will.   
“I am taking you to the Hall of Cinematic Records,” he said.   
“What purpose will I serve there? Do you need me for something?” This piqued my curiosity.   
“You serve a purpose at the world’s end.” Now I felt that all Will was doing was speaking in riddles, and that started to irritate me.   
“At the world’s end? Since when did this become a Pirates of the Caribbean movie?” I stopped walking and crossed my arms. I may have come off as stubborn – which I wouldn’t deny, even now – and glared at Will as he turned to face me again.   
Using his scythe to point, he gestured towards a giant white building with silvery windows. “We are going to the Hall of Cinematic Records because you must know what you are . . . getting yourself and the world into.”   
I quirked an eyebrow, sighed, and then continued to follow Will. Shadows overcame the sky and when I looked up, I saw not only clouds of white and gray, but Grell cutting the air with his chainsaw death scythe and someone else, too, riding the motor of his lawnmower death scythe. “Who’s that?” I pointed to the reaper. He had blonde hair cut short and had the energy of Grell, it seemed, but more in control of himself.   
“That is Ronald Knox. He is a . . . friend . . . of that lunatic.” Will seemed almost exhausted by Grell’s manic behavior – kidnapping me and so on. Will opened the door of the hall for me and I passed through, swallowing hard when I saw three other reapers give me death glares. “There has not been a demon in these halls in a century and a half,” Will explained. “It was actually your Sebastian Michaelis who came here last.”   
Will led me up flights of stairs until I began to feel tired. I may have been slightly fatigued, but I knew I’d fight if any of the reapers tried to kill me or who threatened to harm my Sebastian. I thought myself . . . simply one hell of a demon, and I was not going to not live up to that!   
“We are here,” Will finally said, now opening another set of doors for me.   
I turned to Will and let out a small smile. “Maybe in another life, we could have been friends.”   
“Why do you say that, demon?” Will seemed caught off guard.   
“You’re one who dislikes Grell and you’re polite even now, to me, a demon.” I smirked as Will held his breath and rolled his eyes beneath his eyelids. “Enough of that, what do I need to know about these ‘choices’ you speak of?”   
Will led me deeper into the Hall of Cinematic Records and as I looked to the walls, I saw they were thousands upon thousands of books. The books were labeled with names and some were thick and some were short in length. As Will led me past sections of books and a reaper librarian here and there – all of whom carried stacks of books in arms – we soon came upon a familiar face.   
“Undertaker!” I tried not to shout, but my voice echoed and carried as the walls were quite high. I was pleased to see a familiar face, even if the face was one of a laughter-obsessed, toying-with-one’s-head ex-reaper.   
Undertaker turned to me and smiled. He held a book in one hand and in the other was a pink bookmark. “Welcome, welcome,” said Undertaker to me. “How do you like this world of reapers?”   
I looked to Will. “It’s certainly . . . interesting.” I didn’t quite know how to phrase it any differently. “I could do without the manic redhead, though.” I didn’t turn and look, but I could have sworn I heard a chuckle coming from Will.   
“Have you told her why she’s here?” Undertaker asked Will.   
“Not yet,” said Will.   
“Tell me what?” I asked. “What is this thing everyone is keeping from me? What is this thing everyone knows except me? Does Sebastian know this? Should I return to the world of humans and go ask him? Someone enlighten me!” I was now more than irritated, now bordering on the edge of anger.   
“You have been destined or fated since time began,” Will explained.   
I turned to face him and felt my heart stop. “Destined or fated?”   
“What William T. Spears isn’t telling you is this,” Undertaker smiled. “Your life has been foretold as a bridge, so to speak. Your Sebastian Michaelis is the before, you are the bridge to after, and your children will be the very after.”   
“You’re speaking in riddles. Why not just ask me for a laugh and then you’ll tell me straight out what it is I want to know?”   
“That would be too easy, my girl.” Undertaker flashed me a smile, his green eyes shining as he looked me over.   
I narrowed my gaze at him and he knew the look – don’t call me ‘your girl.’   
“What’s the book?” My eyes roamed over to the book Undertaker held now.   
“Your life,” was Undertaker’s answer. “See, I put a bookmark in the pages so you’re on a ‘pause,’ so to speak.” My hearing was sharp, even as a human, and I heard laughter from above. I didn’t think God Himself was laughing at me, but when I looked up, I saw the windows of the skylight had been opened and now both Grell and Ronald were watching me. Grell looked ticked off, like he was ready to lunge for me and go into an attack mode.   
“You’ll either be the bridge to a new beginning or you will be the bridge to the end of all things.” Will tensed. “It is your life to make, but choose wisely, demon.”   
I looked to the two reapers, tense, but I wasn’t backing down on marrying Sebastian when he would ask me the question I’d been longing to hear from him in all the time I’d known him.   
“Your future is yours to make, but think about this . . .” Undertaker smirked. “You could have a somewhat normal life with that human who loves you, that ‘friend’ you call Douglas . . .”   
I was quick to interrupt. “Douglas isn’t my friend.”  
“Or you could remain with Sebastian and risk making the end come about unnaturally.”   
Being with Sebastian was all I’d ever wanted. “I choose Sebastian, now and forever.” My hands clenched into fists. “My children, however many I’ll have, will be a part of me. They will be a part of the human world. They will not be what you say they are. They will write their own destinies! Prophecy be damned!” I wanted to take a swing at Grell just to get my anger out of my system, but I knew that if I did just that, the reapers would be forced to act. Keep me away from Sebastian, maybe even kill me and send me to Hell where they think I’d belong.   
“Bridge to death. A grim world it shall be then,” Will said almost solemnly.   
“You know, you’re still a friend, little human.” Undertaker smirked.   
“Don’t call me a human. I’m not that anymore.”   
“Would you care to spend high tea with William and I?”   
“I don’t need human consumption, but I’ll join you as long as redhead isn’t invited.” I pointed up to the rooftop and glanced to the two reapers. They both darted away as if I couldn’t see them to begin with.   
Undertaker smiled. “This food isn’t human consumption. For us, it tastes like the greatest-quality food. For you, it’ll taste like human souls. It’s heavenly food. Trust me.”   
I said nothing when Undertaker told me to trust him, but I followed the two reapers out of the library of souls and came outside. The sun still shined brightly but now I was led to Will’s house for tea. This day certainly proved itself to be interesting . . .


End file.
